Never Had a Choice
by HalfHeartLocket
Summary: There were too many, they were surrounded. It killed Brandy to say it but she failed. All Brandy could see was Luke and Jasper on the ground; bleeding. At first she wanted to go to Jasper, he tried so hard protecting Brandy but before she was able to start crawling to him she heard a voice, a guy's voice. "Don't move" it said "You're too late..."
1. Last Moment of Normal

I was the oldest out of 4. 14, 14, 16, and 17, I am 17 and my name is Brandy. My brothers looked up to me as a leader and someone they could trust. I had parents who would spoil us now and then. That loved each other and us with their lives. Sweet heart high school boyfriend and friends that always had my back. Never popular but never Gothic, emo, a dork, or graded low.

Shiny unburned hair that reached down to my lower back and eyes that looked like I could not hurt a fly. I was about 5'-10'', so taller than most women but happy about it. Being taller made me look real thin, and I have great curves, hour-glass shape with a flat belly, a C cup, and because me and my friends go to the gym to look at hot boys, we decided to actually work out, so we are in very good shape. I even have a part-time job! This was my perfect life, almost too perfect to be true.

It is, sadly. My life is not far off from my dream life but nothing like it.

I do have twin brothers and a younger brother, yah did I mention the only girl out of 4 kids. They do love me and I love them but we do not see each other often. I do look the same as I explained and I did have great friends and a job but my boyfriend just dumped me. Hey, I did not need another guy in my life anyway so I did not really care. My parents do love us with their lives but not so much each other, anymore.

My mom and dad meet at a car sale, believe it or not. They were both looking at the same 1993 Jeep Wrangler and one stepped into the passenger side the other stepped into the driver side and when they looked at each other it was like something happened; they bought the Jeep together and then about a year later my dad proposed. My mom had to cut her job as an around the clock nurse and became a Day care teacher.

My mom loved my dad but, she never liked what he did. He was a mechanic. He could take apart any engine and put it back together with in the next two hours. He knew how to hot wire and pick the lock to any car; he could fix any car no matter what the problem was. He even up-dated cars.

When my mom went to work after I was born she left me with my dad. I, personally, though that was a bad idea because by the time I was 5 I could look at a car and tell you everything about it. Then when I was 10 I could help my dad hot wire cars fix simple things and knew how to drive.

My mom for some reason thought this was a bad thing and did not want this for the rest of her kids. So she wanted a divorce, there's more than that for the reason they wanted a divorce but that was a big part of why they ended it.

So now I don't have the perfect family because I have split parents and all three of my brothers live with my mom and I live with my dad, but I can deal, I see the brothers and my mom one weekend a month.

I am happy that I live with my dad because I love what he does and how he raised me. The only thing that I don't like about him is that what my mom left him and took all his boys he became super bipolar. Sometimes he abuses me but he always apologies and makes it up. I know its bad that he hits me sometimes but I love him and I just can't tell anyone because they would put him in jail and make me live with my mom.

My 18 birthday is coming up, anyway, and my dad promised to buy me any car that I wanted, a corvette z06 and its orange, my favorite color. He said that it was for everything that he had done to me. I really believe he can't help his anger issues, but I also know that there's more to his anger than just missing his family.

Today we are working an old alvis te21 convertible. It was rusted beyond rusted, the engine barley worked and the glass was ether broken or not there, we also have to redo the seats in the car. This car had everything wrong with it; there was a lot of work to do.

We were in the garage and my dad was under the car wall I was gutting it. Together we work fast we needed a new engine, seats, head lights, paint, almost new everything and only one week to finish, not a problem. Like I said with two experienced workers it could be finished within a reasonable time.

"Brandy honey, can you help me." My dad called from under the car. I could barely hear him because the music was loud, it was actually on my favorite song right now, Skillet - Awake and Alive, and I and my head in under the hood. So I walked over and turned down the music.

"What did you say?" I asked

"I asked if you could help me with something?"

"Sure anything, what is it" I was willing to help him with anything to this car because once were done I want it to be in better shape than when it was first made. I took my head out from the hood and turned to turn down the music more so I could hear him better, but not looking at my dad.

"Can you…" He hesitated a little like he did not want to ask. "Can you help me from under the car? I-I can't get out." He said quickly like it was embarrassing he could not do it himself. Well ok, it was pretty embarrassing how long has he been working on cares?

"Really dad you can't get out from under the car." I signed and giggled a little. Still not looking at him I grabbed a rag to wipe the oil off my hands.

"Yah I am stuck, it's like something is blocking me." I turned to look at what could possible be blocking him. It was Mr. Gattia, the owner of the car.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Gatt—" he cut me off before I could finish.

"When is my car going to be finished, I need it before my son's birthday. It's this Monday and if it's not their by then—" this time my dad cut him off.

"Don't worry Zack, it will be done and delivered to you house before then. Free delivery too, we just need the time with no interruptions." He said with a little power in his voice.

"Fine, I'll be expecting it to be their, at my house by 12 o'clock sharp, Monday." Then he walked away. We waited until he was in his car and pulling away before starting to talk.

"Well looks like I won't be going over moms this weekend or celebrating my birthday much." I said in a little sad voice because I was really planning on a great 18th birthday.

"Yes you will honey, I'll make time, Promise." See my dad is super nice, He's willing to do anything to make me happy, just somethings he has some issues and noting to take them out on, but me..

"Thanks dad" I said with a smile on my face. "Do you still need help from under the car?"

"No, now that there is nothing blocking me I can do it myself but now that I know we have less time to finish I was going to skip lunch." I heard a horrible growling sound that came from under the car. I waited a second than it happened again. It was my dad's stomach.

"How about you keep working and I'll get us something to eat." I started for the door to the house when I saw someone walk up to our garage.

"Brandy that won't be necessary I brought food for us all." It was Skylar. She was great friends with my dad before he was married. She helps us out with cars when we really need it. She had her blond pulled back into a messy bun and she was wearing black boots, black jean shorts and a black top. Did I mention oil does not show up on black.

"Thanks Sky, just in time too. We have to give this car a complete makeover in about 8 days."

"What 8 days, but your birthday is Thursday. Are you not going to celebrate it?" She sounded shocked at how much work were going to need to do.

"Yah, but not the way I wanted to. My dad and I were going to get my new car and drive around town a little, I don't even get to see my mom this weekend because we will probably still be working…" I mumbled off this car is in the way of everything.

"Oh. Honey I feel for you." She gave me a hug and we stayed like that until my dad made a grunting noise, picking himself up from the floor. "Dan it's your only daughters 18th birthday and you're not going to celebrate it."

"I am buying her a car!" He raised his voice a little but not enough to say he was going to argue about it, much.

"She's turning 18" Sky was defending me.

"He y, I have an idea!" I said over their bickering, they both put their attention to me. "Dad we could get my car today now and go to the park and eat the food Sky brought there and eat it there. We could be back by noon and back to work." I suggested. My dad came to me from the car and smiled.

"Sky, do you think that would be ok? Getting her present out-of-the-way now would give us more time on the car." My dad asked Sky for approval, Sky was like a second mother to me. She would bring me food and she would take me places when my parents broke up. It was a way to stay away from dad for a while, it was great when me was in a not so nice mood.

"Fine by me." She said and I could not help myself from screaming a mental _yes__!_, in my head. I can have my new car today!

"Yay, Dad try to look a little better, please, let me get changed. I'll be right back."

I left to my room to change out of my black boots, pants and tank top to put on a clean pair of black flats, shorts, and a dark purple t-shirt. On the front it said BITE, and on the back it said ME. As for the rest I have a spiked dog color, spiked bracelets, and spiked ankle bracelets. I grabbed my-one, only see out, way shades and took down my hair. I brushed throw it quickly then ran down stairs.

Today was going to be a day to remember, new car, eating in the park, and a little time to relax before some hardcore car makeover.

* * *

**Ok, so this was an introduction chapter...but that's it. The rest of the story changes, big time. **

**Maybe in the next day or so I'll post the next chapter so you will see what I mean. I was never a big fan of writing beginnings or endings because their slow and hard to get into or out of but they have to be done...so. Thanks for reading.  
**


	2. Fighting but Failing

**So yeah another chapter… It's a little short but I am hoping for more to be posted that will be longer.**

* * *

I made it to the garage door from the house when I heard a man's voice, I had no clue who's was, I have never heard it before. It's not anybody we have worked for I remember voices better than anything.

"I want the girl." It said in a low and dangerous tone. Was he talking about me?

"No, there's no reason for you to bring her or any other of kids into this mess." My god my dad is actually standing up for me, what did he mean by _this mess_?

"Little miss Kitty, I know you're here. I say why not come out wall it's not messy." I could tell he was talking to me and coming to the door I was standing at. I have to get out of here. So I ran down stairs to hide in the whole that my dad and I made for things like this. We might get threats or robbers so we made a place where we could both hide. It was in the far basement corner about 20 ft in through the ground wall. I ran to the whole and covered it back up with the cloth that was covering it.

Then I waited for something to happen, I should go help my father, I could to. I have taken down grown men in hand-to-hand combat before; I am pretty great at it. I heard the basement door open and about 4 pairs of feet come down the steps.

"I know your done here little miss Kitty, now show yourself before I am forced to do something no one want to see." His voice was still low and dangerous like he really meant what he was going to do.

The cloth I had up was one way so I could see then but they could not see me. I saw then, he walked into the room I was hiding in, they had Nathan, Dylan, and Hayden with their hands behind their back, there were tires streaming down their cheeks. The man I am assuming wants me scanned over where I was hiding then looked away. I relaxed a little knowing he never found me.

"Miss Kitty, there's no reason to hide your mom, dad, and that other woman are all dead and your cornered, I would come out before there's any more bloodshed." What My Parents are dead and I am being taken. I had to hold back my screaming and sobbing. I never cry not when my parents split, not when my dad abused me, I was not even the slightest sad when my boyfriend dumped me, but knowing my parents are dead just clicked something. The tears went came but away and dried up with in the a couple of seconds, I had to get over it. If I let this bring me down whatever life I am in for next will be 10 times worse than I can imagine now. I just have to stay calm and -.

I let out a little scream because something grabbed my foot. I still had my eyes closed because whatever just grabbed me was not worth looking at and is taking me away from everything I care about.

"There you are my little kitty would you—" I was tired of feeling helpless, was tired of him calling me kitty and I was tired if his voice. I don't know what came over me but I was glad I took a fighting class and was wearing my spiked bracelets.

He was dragging me by my foot when I sat up and stabbed his hand. He let go with a jerk picked me up and pushed me against a wall.

"You will regent doing that." Actually this was better than being dragged so I did it again but with my ankle bracelets. As hard as I could I moved the spick around my ankle in his and he jumped back away from me.

I took my chance to run but only made it to the stairs when I ran into a wall, I could have sworn this was not there the second I looked. It was cold and at least 5 inches taller them me. I looked up to see it was a guy and he was looking me right in the eye. He had the most beautiful eyes they were the darkest blue I have ever seen. His arms went around my back so I could not move and we were still looking eye to eye. I felt trapped, I could barely move my feet, my arms were stuck around my body and I think I might be able to move my wrists just enough to get him in his sides.

That's what I did I moved my wrists to hit his side and he let me go enough so I could break free.

"Let me go." I yelled and jumped back. I heard a little growl from him which made me step back then I heard him make a half grunt and laugh noise which sounded like an animal, it was to astray to be human.

"Jasper" I looked at the man who was dragging me before. "It does not work on them either." He was talking about my brothers now and what was not working?

This time the man in front of me put his hand on my cheek. I did not move there was no reason to, what could I do to him now, he knows I can hurt him with the spick but he has my family.

"Hummmm, you're a strong half bread family. I could use a family like yours." What the hell Half bread? Half bread of what, and what could he possibly want us for. In about one second he put his other hand on my cheek. The last thing I felt was his hands push my head to one side and my brothers scream my name. It all was black after.

**Nathan**

I heard my brothers scream Brandy's name because whoever that was just snapped her neck. Now my parents are dead and my older sister, this could not get any worse. He picked up my sister, through her over his shoulder and looked at me or the guy that was holding me.

"Them to I want them all to start changing at the same time." O dear god I am going to-.

* * *

**So what do you think should I keep going? I have some chapters written already and I think I know where I want this story to go but not completely sure.  
**


	3. Time for a Change

**Unknown Voice**

"We need to take them back to the house and watch them. Hopefully they all make it out alive." I said to my three brother's while picking up the girl in front of me.

"Whatever Jasper, I just hope you know what you're doing." My brother Elijah said.

He threw one of the guys over his shoulder and walked past me and up the stairs. My other brothers, Tyler and Rylyn did the same. Then I walked up and out the front door so we could all make it back to the house.

**Two days later.**

"How are they doing, we need them alive." I was talking to Elijah in the room where the four kids were.

"You just have to wait; changing someone into a Vampire takes time, Jasper. It's only been two days, the good thing is that their bodies are taking to the blood well and their Magic blood has not been taken over by their Vampire blood."

I turned to look at the kids, none of them were breathing but Vampires really do not need air to live. I could hear that one of their hearts were betting**, **at least they are alive and have the blood they need.

Then I looked at the girl that I kind of killed, she looks so harmless and human. It's a shame that when we are done with her she be a blood thirsty, latterly, murder.

"Yeah, I guess it is a good thing, we need at least one half-breed but all four will just insure our plan." I turned it walk out of the room but then I heard something move. I stopped in my tracts and turned back around, Elijah did the same. The girl was awaking.

Her eyes were open and it looked like she was scanning the room trying to find out where she was. Those sliver eyes their so... no just ignore them you have nothing to do with her and now that you actually killed her she would nothing to do with you. He mentally yelled at him self. The girl blinked a few times and now was staring at the blood bag. Then she spoke.

"W-what… are you… doing?" Her voice was soft almost like a whisper and she was stuttering a little. Her heart beat went up when she looked at me.

**Brandy**

Slowly I started regaining myself when I heard voices. Someone said something about half breeds, blood and magic, what could that possibly mean? Trying as much as possible to stay quit and keep my eyes closed but I just could not keep doing it.

I was looking up when I opened my eyes; I looked around the room and saw that my brothers were next to me lying on beds with hanging blood bags next to them as well. It was like we were in a hospital but not really.

I know the two people were still in the room so I asked "W-what… are you… doing?" Not until I said something I knew how week my voice was. Then I looked at one of my two people who were standing in the room and he was there. The guy who killed me was standing there, so was the other guy who came and kidnapped my brothers and I.

Once I know where I am they are so going down for this.

I felt my heart beat speed up a bit because I was honestly scared. Knowing no idea where I am and who these people are, is something I can be scared about because they could or could be doing anything to me.

Neither of them answered me so I asked another question. "Can you at least tell me where I am and what you want from us?" they still were not answering any of my questions, it was like I did something wrong and they were still shocked. So I tried something different, maybe sitting up will snap them out of it.

I went to sit up and maybe even stand when I felt that my jaw hurt like someone just punched me. I did end up sitting but I felt to week to move anymore. Now my jaw was killing me and the two guys were still staring at me.

A couple of minutes passed in agony, my jaw felt like all my teeth were being pulled out all at the same time. I was holding my teeth together as hard as I could so, hopefully nothing would happen. One of the guys came to my side still looking at me like a science project; I was growing tired of that. So I turned to look at him when he said something.

"Quite fighting just let it happen, it will stop hurting if you just let it happen. You need to open your mouth, or the pain will just keep growing." His voice was deep and I think I heard a bit of caring it. Different, mush different, from the last time I herd him speak.

What did he mean just let it happen and why did he tell me to open my mouth? That was a little weird but I guess if it will stop the pain than why not, what else do I have to lose?. I looked at him one more time.

_Can I trust you? _I mentally asked myself.

_Yes, you can trust me, now open your mouth. _A voice answered in my head.

I did not expect for an answer especially not back in my head. Part of me wanted to trust him and part of me was shocked at what happened. It could have been either but I opened my mouth, a little, but then it felt like something was growing, so I opened it all the way.

After some moments the pain actually stopped and my jaw felt fine, at leas better than before, so I closed my mouth. Something was different I looked at the guy that was next to me and his eyes were huge like he saw a dragon or something, so was the other guys.

Wait, wants going on, how can I see in the dark and… why do I have fangs!

* * *

**So I know that its short but it was just this chapter the next one which will go up today or with in the next day or two, maybe not but who knows, I am working on it now, will be longer. I also know I have not updated in a little but I started my sophomore high school year and its only been like a month and I have tons of homework so... I will try but I might stay with the two story's until I come close to finishing. **

**BUt what do you think is it good bad, should I change something. Plz review with wipe cream and a cherry on top.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait what's going on how and I see in the dark and why do I have fangs?" I asked out loud this time. Dam, what is with them and not answering my questions? "No, Vampires don't exist they ca—" one of the guys cut me off.

"But they do and you are one or half of one if you want to go into detail." The guy who killed me said. No, I did not want to go into detail. I just want to make sure my family is ok and go home or better yet just wake up from a horrible nightmare.

"Jasper, come on don't you think you can at least let her breath a little before you scare her to death, now go away so she will calm down. We still need her." Ok so the other guy may have killed my parents and was possible the one who brought us here but now he is the one I trust the most if I had to, this is just a nightmare right? All I have to do is wake up.

I waited a couple of moments for something happen and nothing did, great fucking great, this is really happening. Ugh, so his name is Jasper, mental note, that will be the first thing I am forgetting when I escape.

The guy-err Jasper did what the other guy told him and left but before looking at me one more time. What did he mean Vampires were real and how am I one or like he said a half a one?

I was kind of confused now, but only because neither of them would answer any of my questions before. Maybe now that there's only one of them left here he can give me some answers. "So what's your name then." Whoa why do I sound so angry, as far as I know this dude has been the nicest to me.

"Elijah, and you're in here because of my brother. Let me make this strate now, neither I nor my brothers wanted it this way but Jasper." What did he mean this way?

"Well if you did not want it like this than why are you doing it? Also what is it, why am I here now and why do I have fangs, Vampires don't exist right?" Ok maybe this is a joke or something but I went through so much pain a minute ago, so how can it be.

His face looked kind of sad and he took the time to take a deep breath like he was thinking about how much he could tell me. "Vampyres do exist; my dad, brothers and me are all proof of that and now so are you. There is not many of us though. Only 5 Elders I think about 10 second generation Vamp and from what I know 8 third gen. vamps. So in the entire world there are 24 Vamps. You and your brothers are part of that 8, and we need your help to kill a Vamp Elder. Our grandfather actually, we don't know why but he has been… let's say not normal and-"

I could not hear any more, of this why don't they just kill him, they're the experienced Vamps. I still don't believe that I am one. How could they think I could kill an Elder?

"Why do you need my help then, why can't you 4 kill him? Get help from your dad, I think the five of you can kill an Elder." I was becoming a little angrier now.

"No, that's the point of why we needed your help your help. Vamp Elders are stronger than any other; a normal Vampire cannot kill the generation above, no matter how many." I opened my mouth to argue back. "Before you start talking let me tell you why we need you." Dam, he caught me, might as well let him tell me.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but your dad in a Second gen Vampire so that would make you a Vampire from birth but you mom was not. She was a Witch, a Galloway Witch a matter of fact. Galloway Witches are always the most powerful. When you were born you had both Galloway and Wells blood, that's never been done before, you are the first Witch/ Vampire hybrid. But your mom wanted to protect her kids so she cast a spell on each one of you, stating that your Vampire blood will take over when dead but not by a natural cause. That is also why we snapped your neck; it was the only way to let you four become the Vampires you are. On top of that the Vamp blood was going to take over any other blood line that person might have but since the Galloway blood is so strong it stayed. Are you following me?" What the fuck now instead of dealing with being a, not real, vampire, I am a Witch too.

"Ok so I think I understand it but that still doesn't explain why you need me to kill an Elder when I have no idea how to be a Vampire or how to use any witchcraft." What the hell am I saying Vampires do not exist and witchcraft? What are these people doing to me?

"This was Jasper's plan, he was going to track you four down, turn you, train you then have you guys kill our grandfather. But he was going to keep you after that. That's why I only want the part of training you. I never agreed to the rest of his plan. I want to help you, so after our grandfather is dead you can leave and live your life, not stay here and become his personal slaves."

"Wait keep us why would he do that, why would anybody care about us! Were nor Vampire or Which, but a mix. I don't know about your brother but being a hybrid just feels like I am messing up the blood lines."

"Messing up the blood lines! No, you're making them better; there has never been such a thing as a hybrid before. This is why we need you, you're not normal Vampires. Thant means you could kill an upper level Vampire!" he sounded like he figured the numbers out for the lottery.

By now I was shaking, being scared or super emotional was never my thing but this mess I was forced into messed me up. "Ok, but like I said I don't know how to be a Vampire, or a Witch. How do you expect to use me?" I was trying to sound calm but I could hear some quiver in my voice.

"This is where my other brothers and I come in. Only Jasper wanted it like this, he wanted to use you and keep you. My other brother's names are Tyler and Rylyn. Ty looks older than Ry but Ry is older. We usually do what our brother wants because he is stronger so we had to go along with his plan but this time we just can't. Ty, Ry, and me are going to be training you."

[Ray-l-in is how it is said but I like to spell names differently]

"So who is thins Elder anyway and why do you want him dead?" this was a lot to take in but there was nothing I could do so why not try to take as much as possible while it's here.

"There are 6 Elders like I said my grandma and grandpa, your grandma and grandpa, then another. The one we want dead ad need to die is my Grandpa. I don't know the full details yet of why we are trying to kill him. Only Jasper and my dad even know where he is now, but all Jasper has told me was that he has been super crazy since Meredith died, my Grandma."

"How long have they been together? Do Vampires live longer than normal humans?"

"Yes, we live longer. The oldest elder is the mysterious one; it is a guy I know that for sure, my dad let me see a very old drawling of them. I heard that they were living on earth at the start of time and evolved with humans."

"So the 6 Vampire Elders have been alive for more than 2,000 years!" Got that is long, I do not think I could live that long. That must be why Papa Vamp went crazy when Granma Vamp died. "So how long have you been alive?"

"Only a few more years than you, me and my brothers plus you and your brothers are the third generation Vampires. I don't really know when the second gen Vamps were born though."

"So your full Vampire, right?"

"Yes, all four of us have full Vampire blood. Another thing you should know, Vampire blood is much different from human."

"Well yeah that's pretty clear, why would it be the same?"

"Vampires do not need oxygen and we also do not need a pumping heart."

"So wait, I could stop my heart from beating or just stop breathing and I would stay alive, well how do you kill Vampire then?"

"For training we will go into more detail but for now we do not have time. What my point was, was that Vampires do not age after a secretin point. I will look 22 for the rest of my life and the ageing usually stops anywhere from 20 to 25. It's because of the Vampire blood, taking less time to keep bumping through our bodies 24/7 it has more time to keep skin healthy and it because of that we do not age and it takes a super long time for us to die naturally."

"Um, I guess that's good but what about my parents? Didn't you say that you killed them?"

"I said that but they are not really dead. Your dad all we did is snap his neck, he should be up and fine by now. And your mom well when she put the spell on when you were born it took most of her Magic. She was weak, weaker that is for being a Galloway. So it was easy to use compulsion on her, to make her think all of you are spending a very long time at your dads."

I took a deep breath, this was almost too much to take in. So mow my parents are not dead and I come from two very special supernatural blood lines that make me and my brothers hybrids for Vampires and Witches.

"is here anything else that you want to know about? If not I can call one of my other brothers to take you to your room and he can explain anything else."

"Um yeah sure, why don't you take me to my room?"

"I can't because I need to stay in here and wait for your brothers to wake up; there is something different about you. I have never seen a Vampire that I changed wake up thins fast."

"Please tell me that, that does not mean anything."

"I would not know because 1, it has never happened and 2, you are the first ever Vampire/ Witch hybrid so. It could latterly mean anything."

"That's great to hear." I mumbled in a low whisper.

"Well that get used to it, you're going to hear many thing that your probably not going to like."

"Wait how did you just hear me?"

"Vampires have super high senses. We can see and hear pretty much anything with in 300 ft., then using and forcing our hearing or sight, it can be up to 1000 ft."

"Then if that, why are you just saying your plan out loud like this. Can't Jasper hear you?"

"Not in this room. This house was made for Vampires, a long time ago. It's our dads house but he is always out so, we just live here, but there are specially made aspects to this house that are meant for Vampires."

"Yeah like a room you can't hear anything outside of." Then something clicked two things actually. 1, I never noticed how amazingly hot Elijah looks and 2, if he was talking about making or waking up more Vampires then why did he say that there were only 24 or so Vampires living?

"One more question then I think I might pass out again, well two maybe."

"Ok what; I have done this before I doubt you could come up with any new questions."

"It's about that, if you said that there were only about 24 Vampires that why are you talking about waking or making more?"

He sighed deeply, "Well, it's because I am kind of experimenting. I am tarrying to see if we can turn normal humans into Vampires, honestly it has not been working out so well."

"Just please tell me that nothing bad is going to happen to me."

"Oh no, you have made it thought the cheek list of living as a, turned into, Vampire. The other people who I have experimented on usually do not last this long, and if they do that it's because they took close that a week for them to change. Later something goes wrong and a normal human body just can not live being a Vampire. I am still in the process, I have not tried everything yet but that's also why I do things in this room."

"So no one can hear the painful screaming from the poor dying person." I said this because that's the first thing that came to mind.

"Yeah pretty much but what was the other thing you wanted to ask?"

"Nothing I'll ask later but I am really tired. I thank you though for being nice and wanting to help. Jasper seemed to not want to help much. So who am I going to meet first, Ty or Ry."

[It's pronounced Ri.]

"I don't know which ever one comes when I call or whoever you want to meet first. They look the same but different to tell apart by looking and the major different is the age, either than that they act the same."

"Which one is nicer and better looking?" it was a dumb question but it felt good to get away from thinking about Vampires.

* * *

**What up, chapter 4 is now up and done I think I know where I want this to go, but I am having a little problem making there so. Like I said I have not given up on this story just a little writers block and a lotta homework.**

**I made some changed like one instead or Ray its Ri, R-i. it like it better.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting on the bed when Eli came back in with Ry, he was the third oldest. Of course he looked about 20 he had soft looking brown hair and the best looking brown eyes. Why did they all look so Hot?

"Whoa she woke up fast, I am glad she's okay." His voice was not as deep as I thought it would be, but I love him already. The best part was that he was nice; I mean these guys kidnapped me, why would they be nice. Well then again they are going to help me get out of this place.

"Yeah I was kind of impressed; you should see her fangs though. I don't know if I is just her or if being a hybrid that makes them sharper but, wow they are look sharper than mine."

"Has she had blood yet or did she just wake up?" Why were hey talking to me like I am not here?

_I can hear you guys, I hope you know. _I mentally said to myself.

_Yeah we know _that was the second time that happened I think its Eli but I have no idea what it is that is happening.

_Cool she can already do this; this took me forever to learn how to do. _Was that Ry? Ok so what is going on?

"Wait what just happened?" I asked

"It's called… well I don't actually know or care what it's called, but it's being able to talk to other people in their minds. It's like your opening something in your brain that lets other Vampires hear what you need to say, without actually speaking it out loud." Ry answered, he has definitely won me over. I think I might actual like him, I wonder which of my brothers he killed.

I know that Jasper killed me and Eli killed Nathan but it was either Hayden or Dylan, but I guess it doesn't really matter anyway.

"By the way no I have not said anything about blood yet, I don't know if she needs it yet. Remember she is part Witch to, but she might to completely become."

"Well I guess I can take her to her room for now and we can find out," he turned to me "Your room is on the second floor, or the attic. We will have to pass Ty and Jasper to make it there. If you don't want to look at them that don't, you can worry about it tomorrow"

"Ok" was all I could mumble out, I liked this room so far. What could I say, my brothers were in here and Eli was in here, he was so nice to me.

Ry started walking and I waited a sec before I followed. I was about to go in my kidnappers house, and see them. I don't know if it a Vampire thing but Eli, ,Ry, and I have to admit, even Jasper all look magazine sexy.

The first room we passed through was the kitchen. I was happy now on was in here but that meant the next room someone will be there.

Ry just kept walking thought; he was not the one who wanted to just leave. The next room was the Dining room and a random person was sitting in one of the chairs with his feet on the table, reading a book. That was probably Ty, Eli was right he did look a lot like Ry.

I was staring at him as I was walking, I was so focused on want he was doing I never realized Ry stopped moving. So I ran into his back without knowing and said out of instance, "Dude what the hell, I thought we were going to keep moving."

He looked at me with a confused expression and Ty looked up from his book. I heard him laugh in a low tone.

"Dude, that's Ty. Now we can keep moving." I looked back at him and he smiled showing his teeth, they looked kind of sharp. I just smiled back and kept walking.

So now we are going into the living room, where Jasper is. We walked in and he was asleep on the couch, lucky for me. I saw where the stairs were so I ran for them; I wanted to be away from this nightmare, now.

I never expected to make it to them so fast though. "Well we know that you can run really fast. That looked faster than I have ever seen but we will find out tomorrow."

He walked up the stairs and like I have done, I followed. We actually went up two flits of stairs; I guess I was sleeping in the attic. "The attic really, I am not sleeping in here."

"There was nothing I could do. We have no guest rooms but we tried to make it cozy in here. All the blankets and pillows we have in this house not in use are in here. You even gave you this nifty little lamp." He smiled really fake like trying to make my situating better.

I sat on a bunch of the blankets and huffed, I guess there is nothing I could do. This is not my house and was really hungry. "So Eli said that I have slept for 2 days."

"Ok yeah and what about it?" he replied.

"What about it I am kind of hungry! What do Vampires eat?" I was hoping he was not going to say wasn't going to say what I thought.

_Please don't say blood, please don't say blood, shit, wait, he can hear me!_

_Yeah I can hear you, and sorry but yes, that's all we feed on._

I looked up at him. "No that meant I have to give up chocolate, I can't give that up."

"Well, I guess you could eat in but if Vampires eat people food than it sops up everything in our stomach, which is mainly blood, and we either go on an uncontrollable need for blood or we will throw up until the food is out of our system."

I huffed again there was no escaping this, "Well I am not drinking blood." I crossed my arms, turned my head and pouted.

"Actually we feed on blood and to complete the transformation you need fresh blood from a Vampire."

"Wait; for one I am not drinking blood, I don't even want to be a Vampire and two, there is nothing in this world that will ever make me drink blood from someone else. Especially not any of you, I don't know any of you guys!"

"I am trying to help you here, I can easily go down and wake up Jasper and he will force you to drink his blood."

_God I hate you, fuck, he can hear me_

_You really have to control your inner thoughts_

"So which will it be me or Jasper, either way you are going to drink fresh blood tonight."

I don't know I never really thought that in my life I was going to be forced to drink blood but here I am, I really don't wasn't to be forced to drink Jasper's blood but I really don't want to drink blood at all.

"Fine if I have to, but as you know I have never done this before."

"Yeah I know that's why I am here to show you. Right now you can either use your fangs or I can cut my wrist."

"Ewe, don't cut our wrist, wont it hurt if I bite you thought?"

"Not really, I mean yeah there will be a small sharp pain but nothing too bad that I can't handle." He sat next to me and held out his wrist. "Once you are used to this it will become second nature to know where to bite someone but now your two upper fangs go about here and the lower go about here." He pointed two spots on his wrist.

I can't believe I am about to do this, "I can't do this; it's just weird biting someone else, especially for their blood." I pushed his wrist away.

"Come on its going to be weird the first time, nothing could stop that. Now if you just do it than we can be done and you can go to sleep." He looked at he, why do I have to do this. I picked back up his wrist. "Don't bite to hard but hard enough to puncture through the skin. This will not be hard for how sharp your fangs are."

I looked at his wrist "When am I going to stop?" I asked tracing over the two spots he told me to bite into.

"I'll stop you when I know you have had enough."

Ok then I guess there is no more delaying this. So I did it, I bit into his wrist, I think I bit to light at first but now that I know it won't happen again. I heard him take a sharp breath in but slowly let it out. Then the blood came.

It tastes so much different now, before it was a metal taste, now it is like wipe cream and cherries. It tasted so good I don't know why I was stopping myself from doing this, I bit a little harder and more blood came faster.

I was in the moment where I never wanted it to end but Ry pulled his wrist away and everything was broken. "Yeah you have had enough" he said

"But that was like a minute, it takes longer than that for someone to bleed out all the blood in their body."

He licked his wound. "Yeah but you have to remember we are not human and your sucking the blood, it's not dripping out naturally. Anyway with teeth like that you could drain someone within a couple of minutes. That's pretty impressive and it was a good thing that you never let any blood drip, your worst enemy in escaping droplets of blood."

"Oh ok, um… how often do you usually drink blood?"

"Well for me I need at least a plastic bottle a day but for you that bit will be enough for now,"

"Ok, so can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure but I have no idea when the next time you will wake up, we might have to start training you before the rest so it could be at any time."

"Fine just leave then I am really tired." He stood up and left and I laid done and made myself a little nest in the blankets. At least I don't have to sleep in the room anymore.

That night there was two thing that was on my mind as I was doing to sleep. One was how good blood tasted and two was the conversation Ry and Ty were having.

**Ry and Ty's conversation**

"So what was it like? Was it what you thought it would feel like? Did it hurt with those sharp teeth? Most of all did it make you feel good." Ty asked

"It was better than a normal Vampire bite, no, yes, and yes. I am not going to admit it to her but the whole time it feet really good. Now can we please go back to the kitchen, she took a lot of blood."

"Fine," we started going down the hall "So it did hurt?"

"Yeah it would her first time and her teeth are much sharper than they look. She could drain someone in less than 2 min."

"Wow that's like a record."

"Can you hand me some blood, I think I am going to just sit for now."

"Did she really take that much, you look like you're going to pass out."

"Yeah, what I also found out was that she can run super-fast too. If she was this well-formed as a Vampire I wonder how strong she will be in witchcraft."

"I don't know but we are going hunting tomorrow, so I am going to bed." Ty stood up and went back up stairs. Eli was watching the other kids, Jasper and Ty are sleeping than theirs me.

**Brandy**

I feel kind of bad for him but there's nothing I can do about it. Well on the first day I think this might be okay. It will never be fine that I was kidnapped and forced to learn how to become a Vampire but I think I could become use to this.

* * *

Yes, number 5, like I said i have not given up on this story. It's just that I have worked on my other one a lot and then I have school then the sport I am in. THe good news in that, I have one more day until I m done with Golf. I will have much more time to type after.

NOw come on, I have 5 chapters up and not one review, I know people have vies my story and read it. Even if you are a gust, I would love feed back. I can't become any better without it. Plz you know you have something to say about it.

Okay, who is you favorite or least favorite so far. Do you have any ideas for me, this is a just written new chapter, new ideas I could use.

Tanks for readin though. Until chapter 6, I say good day.


	6. Chapter 6

I came into consciousness, I don't want to wake up for school, but I need to take a shower. I opened my eyes a little and remembered where I was. That's right I was kidnapped, super.

Well what am I supposed to do now? I don't want to go down stairs but I can't stay up here. Didn't they something about going out hunting? Maybe they're not home and I can take a shower or something, without running into any of them? That means I am going to have to find the bathroom.

So I stood up and left the blankets the way they were and went to the door. I slowly opened the attic door so I could find the way to the bathroom and no one was there. I was in luck so far. Ok stay light on my feet, no sudden movements and my luck might keep going.

There was a door, is it one of their bed rooms or is it the bathroom? There's only one way to fide out. As I tiptoed closer to the door and there were small faded letters on it. 'Elijah' is what it said; well I think he would be okay if I looked into his room.

Opening the door as quietly as I could, there was no one in the bed or the room for the matter. He was either out hunting or in the room I woke up in. There was another door in the room; I hope it is a bathroom and not his closet.

Heading for the door I looked at his room. O My God, Eli is gay. He can drawl very well and all the pictures are guys, his room is a baby blue and his bathroom is pink. If this is not gay I don't know what is.

Well at least I found a bathroom, even though it was pink, I am more of a black color kind of girl. There was even shampoo and conditioner, and a towel. I don't think he would mind if I took a shower, in his room, would he?

Striping, I turned on the water and jumped in. The water was warm; it felt good on my skin. I picked up the shampoo and socked my hair in it. It smelled amazing so did the condition. I left the conditioner in and found his body wash.

That smelled the best it was like freshly cut grass and clean lake water, then I wash everything from me, I did not want to stop but I needed to be done. So I jumped out and picked up the towel.

I dried my body then wrapped it around my hair. I was not about to go it the room naked so I put my bra and underwear on then slowly walked out.

The good thing was that no one was there. I needed clothes to were. So I went to his bright white dresser and opened the first one, making no noise. There were boxers and socks. I hope there are clean. I grabbed a pair of boxers; they were big enough to be shorts on me.

Then I opened the next one, still not making a noise there were shirts so I took the biggest shirt. It came to my knees. I guess for now I can where this for now. I walked back into the bathroom so I could leave the towel and I saw what I looked like in the mirror.

Did I look different? My hair was shiner, my skin looked flawless and did my eyes change color? They did a bit, now they are a darker sliver. I did not look like myself; I looked like a supermodel, or something super sexy. This was not me.

I guess this is want turning into a vampire did to me. I walked out of his bathroom and then into the hall. My luck is still going. So now what? I can't eat and from what it looks like no one is home.

Great how often does something like this happen? I want to leave and escape and I could. I don't know why they would just leave without someone watching me. But in the other hand if I did leave I don't know what they will do to my brothers. Also if I do the thing they want done they three of them are going to help us escape so… might as well stay.

Back to my other question what am I going to do now? I am just standing here in the middle of the hall way and- "Holy Hell" I said out loud something came up behind me.

What is behind me please don't be someone that's going to kidnap me again. "Whoa calm down, I am not going to hurt you I just wanted to talk." It was Jasper. I don't want to talk to him.

"What do you mean just want to talk, are you going to snap my neck again." I snapped back, I have not yell at him for doing that yet. Now seems like a good time.

He pinned me to the wall, we were not pressed to each other but it was enough so I would have a hard time freeing myself. "You seem pretty confident for not knowing what you're diving into."

I started to struggle "Let me, the fuck go, I-" he never let me finish when he tightened his grip and leaned to my ear.

He whispered "What I don't want to? What are you going to do about it then?" He turned me around so we were facing each other. I did not want to but the first thing I saw was his deep blue eyes. He was looking into my eyes also.

This time I was not going to fall for this "This is what I am going to do about it." He looked at me with a confused expression. I brought my hands up and scratched the arm that was holding me to the wall, then when he backed away a bit I took my chance and ran.

I ran to the only other place knew in this house, the one I woke up in. I made it to the stairs in less than a second if I keep going like this I can mak-

Jasper picked me up and ran to a room, he was so fast and fluent I never knew what happened. It was a bedroom; I am guessing it was his. The lights were off but I did not need them so see anymore. Jasper looked extremely angry.

He threw me on the bed and stood by the door, and then it hit me. The wonderful smell or fresh blood, Jaspers blood.

Then started coughing, was this supposed to happen when I smelled blood. There was nothing wrong with the smell, I really liked it. I wonder what's making me cough this much then.

"Whoa are you feeling ok or do you need something?" Was this Jasper asking if I needed help? Wow he was nicer than his brothers made him to be.

"I," I coughed more "I don't know" this time it was worse and I could not stop "What happening, why" Still coughing "why am I doing this?" was the last thing I could say before I tasted blood.

Jasper was trying to help and it was working. He put the bloody spot of his arm up to my mouth and I latched on. The blood was cooling the tickle in the back of my throat. I thought that I had enough blood already? Why was it that the only thing that could stop me was blood?

Jasper pulled away and I was feeling better. "What just happened?" I looked at him and asked

"You were going through blood withdraw. I happens when a Vampire does not feed on blood, but you just had some blood, right?"

I nodded I was not confident enough to talk now. I can't believe I just did that, I drank Jasper's blood. Wait did he hear that? Looking up at his, he was just thinking with the same confused look on his face.

Why is he being so nice? His brothers made it seem that he was this bully of an older brother. Well this is only the second time I have ever been with him so maybe he is just like this at times.

"We should go and talk to Eli; we can't have you dying or anything. We still need you to kill that Elder. Let's go." Ok so maybe I should wait a little longer to decide if he is nice or not.

We started for the room I first woke up in, but we stopped by the door. "Wait why are we stopping?" I asked

"Okay look, I think your brothers are still in there, not awake. It's kind of sad to see them like that, just warning you." Then he turned and opened he door.

Jasper was still being nice, "um thanks" I mumbled and we walked in.

* * *

**Okay so I only re-read it a few times but I think I could most of my mistakes, if not, sorry and let me know. The more people to bother me about it will make me want to fix them more. **

**So, what do you think about Brandy and Jasper? Or in the last chapter Brandy and Ry? Do you think Jasper is going to stay nice? What do you think is wrong with Brandy? Who knows, your guess is as good a mine, for now.**

**Thanks for reading! Review too, you know you want to. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The room was dark and like the first time I woke up the only lights were the blinking ones from the heart monitors.

Eli was doing something on his computer when he turned around and had a slight worried expression. "What happened?" he hesitated to ask.

"She was going through blood withdraw, do you know why?" Jasper asked back

"Blood withdraw; did she not just have blood last night?"

"Yeah actually, from Ry, and he said that I was not going to need much since I was still new to this thing. But what happened was…"I ended up in a room with Jasper because we started fighting and he was bleeding then I just started coughing, because I smelled his blood. I don't know how but then he let me drink some of his blood, then it stopped. So we came down here to find out if it was anything really bad.

That what I wanted to say but it would not come out. When I was about to say something else, Jasper but it. "I wanted to talk to her calm her down, show her some of the house before we started the training. But she went crazy about something and scratched me, she cut through skin. Then she ran because she could clearly tell I was angry but like a new-be she was not fast at all and I could her. It was a waste to run too because she just trapped herself. She ran into my room after that she jumped onto my bed and I had no idea what she was doing so I stood there. I never did anything to hurt her but she kind of deserve it so I did something about it. But before I could she started to freak again. Coughing was all she did; she looked like she wanted to hurt herself so I tried to help and gave her some blood. That was a little mistake on my part because she almost sucked me dry, I had to stop her. It was all really weird, there is something up with her with this withdraw thing and going crazy thing. I would be careful of her wall training."

That was the lie Jasper told, well he had the story right but not all the details, I wanted to tell Eli the truth but who is he going to believe me or his brother. So I put a pleading look on my face in hope that Eli would understand Jasper was lying.

"Oh okay then if that's the case let me talk to her alone and find out what's going on, because that sounds really bad." He was actually buying it, god I hate Jasper, he was acting nice before we walked in here but he's just being an ass, now.

_You're an ass, I would leave before my new-be skill take down an adult vampire again. Jesus Christ, that lie did not even sound truthful. Holy fuck, they can hear me! Shit!_

I looked at them both and smiled a sorry smile. I could feel the anger coming off Jasper and the gross smell of embarrassment coming from me. I was too far in to make my case any better.

"I don't know why he was lying but that was not what happened and anyway I could have run away from you if I wanted, I just did not know where I was going." I said crossing my arms and pouting.

"Okay, Jasper I suggest that you leave and Brandy if he was lying than tell me your side of the story." Eli stayed calm through this, calm and relaxed, like he had done this type of thing before.

Jasper looked at me with an angry expression like he wanted to kill me but turned and left anyway. He slammed the door on his way out. I am still undecided, he was being nice when it was just us too but once someone else entered he went back to being what his brother said he was like.

"So what really happened?" Eli asked breaking my train of thought but before I could say what really happened I faintly heard my name being said.

It was nothing in my head or it was not Eli, could it have been one of my brothers waking up? I turned to the beds and say Nathan moving.

Eli shot up and went to his side, I followed. "What's going on?"

"He is waking up but something wrong is happening, I don't know what or why."

"Can he hear us?" I asked and Eli nodded

Turning to Nathan I said "Nathan can you hear me?" his move was slight but I could tell he was there. "Okay I need you to tell me want you feel. Do you feel nothing or is it more like you're starving?" I have no idea what going on or how I know what to ask but something clicked.

"I…" he swallowed "I feel kind of hungry." He was whispering and if we were not standing this close to his we would not have been able to hear him. Than he started coughing like I was. Uncontrollably and really bad.

"Can't you do something?" he nodded and picked up and small, sharp knife then cut his wrist. He was feeding him his blood. I guess if it worked for me it could work for him.

Eli kneeled next to Nathans head and set his wrist on top of his mouth, then started to whisper into his ear. Somehow I also could hear what he was saying; it was like I had supersonic hearing.

"Ok I know this sounds wrong but the only way to stop the pain is to drink some of my blood. Can you do that or do you feel too weak?" what was he doing just put the blood in his mouth, I hope Nathan makes it through this.

Eli looked at me and said "Go to the door and make sure no one comes in here, okay?" I nodded and ran out the door to guard it.

**Nathan**

I woke up to the sound of people arguing. A girl's voice and two guys, the girl's sounded a lot like Brandy's so I said her name but nothing came out. I felt so weak so I tried again, only this time it may have been a tiny whisper.

Something was said but I heard it in my head. It was about being an ass and lying; I had no clue what was going on or why I was hearing voices in my head so I tried to say Brandy's name again. Not much louder than last time.

The door shut closed and it was quiet, this was my last chance to catch their attention.

"Brandy" I said as loud as I could and thankfully it worked. A guy came to me first and looked and the blinking machine next to me.

"What's going on?" I heard my sister say, I hope nothing wrong but I feel horrible.

"He is waking up but something wrong is happening, I don't know what or why." The guy said; this is not good.

"Can he hear us?" she asked and the guy nodded

She turned to me and said "Nathan can you hear me?" I tried to move to show her that I could but it was slight and barely noticeable. I guess she say it because she kept talking "Okay I need you to tell me want you feel. Do you feel nothing or is it more like you're starving?" how did she know what I was feeling.

Did she go through this before? I still have no idea what going on but I feel really hunger "I…" my mouth was dry now so I swallowed "I feel kind of hungry." My voice was still a small whisper but I was glad they were close enough to hear me. I started coughing though, I could not control it and I was losing a lot of energy I never had to begin with.

"Can't you do something?" she asked the guy and I saw him nod, he turned to pick something up but my eyes were really fuzzy so I did not see what it was. Then I smelled something; it was sweet and full of flavor. Whatever it was I wanted it, I needed it. My body was screaming at me to move and fine out what it was but I was too weak, and the coughing would not stop.

The guy kneeled next to me and set his wrist on my mouth, stopping my cough momentarily, whet was he doing that? He leaned to my ear and said something.

"Ok I know this sounds wrong but the only way to stop the pain is to drink some of my blood. Can you do that or do you feel too weak?" I feel too weak to even move my tongue. "Go to the door and make sure no one comes in here, okay?" he said to my sister and I heard the door close again.

It was only me and this guy who still has his wrist on my mouth, wanting me to drink his blood. What have I stumbled into now?

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys, this is kind of a filler chapter but it was needed. Already 7 chapters posted, their becoming shorter and shorter every time so the next one will be kind of long. I don't think I will cut it into two so, it will be a day or two before I post again.**

**So what do you think, now something could be wrong with Nathan, and why is Jasper being so bipolar? I don't know but I do remember the face the Eli is gay and all. Alone in a room with an awaiting Nathan who will not take blood willingly, who know what bizarre thing could happen. *Hint Hint* ;)  
**

**What will happen the next chapter, only I will know. PLZ review, do you think I am doing okay, besides the fixable spelling and grammar mistakes, or should I change something?  
**

**Until the long chapter 8 is posted, I say good day. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nathan**

"You have to trust me, the only way for this pain to stop is if you do. You will die if you don't." he whispered in my ear again. "What am I going to do; Brandy will kill me if you die." He said louder but to himself mostly.

He moved his wrist away because it clearly was not working. What is he going to do? The pain is unbearable, this coughing is probably going to be the death of him and all he can think of is to feed me blood?

Wherever I am now, I only hope I don't die in it. I don't think I can stand it though, every time a cough comes out it feels like I am losing more and more energy. I would go in and out with my, already, fuzzy site. I am using everything I have to hold on but… I just can't.

_I wish I told more people than just Brandy that I was gay. _This was the last though I had before I was so lost I could not keep me eyes open and my mouth closed.

**Elijah**

I was lost I had no idea what to do, this has never happened and I… I just can't let Brandy down like this. If I can't help this brother than how am I going to keep her other brothers alive?

He was to week to drink my blood on his own and I have never kissed a straight man before. Maybe that's what I have to do to keep him alive. I have to force him to drink my blood somehow.

If he thinks it's weird I won't care, I will tell I did it to save his life. I will have to tell Brandy how I did it; that's going to be the most difficult part.

His breathing was becoming more and more shallow and his heart was slowing down but that was not what was going to kill his it was the withdraw he was apparently going through. Well if I want to save his I am going to be now or never.

_I wish I told more people than just Brandy that I was gay. _I heard someone say. Was that the kids last thought? His squinted eyes closed, his head turned and his mouth opened in my direction. There was only one thing left to do. I had to kiss him and feed him my blood that way; so he would live.

I bit my tongue and the sides of my cheeks until they were bleeding than I closed my eyes, opened my mouth and set it on his. From his heart beating all this time his lips were very warm compared to mine but I can think about that now. So I moved all the blood that I gathered in my mouth and pushed it into his.

After I did that a few more timed the scratches were healing and nothing was coming from the boy, but he can't be dead. I could tell he was not because I could feel the blood going down his throat. I pulled away but only an inch or two from his mouth and opened my eyes. Staying like that, so close to him was making me realize that he was changing.

His hair went from black to the color of his sisters, a deep red, it became shiny and fluffy. All the blemishes on his face cleared up and his skin look smooth and flaw less. The last thing he did was opened his eyes.

O God, those eyes. They were not the normal blue but a very very light blue around the pulp and white around the outside edge. It made me feel ashamed for my unique rusty orange color eyes.

It was only about 3 seconds before he closed them leaned forward and kissed me. I closed my eyes as well. This was an amazing moment, I have not been with a guy for a year or two, his lips were soft and even more inviting than they were just a minute ago. He was still licking what was left of blood in my mouth and I let him. There was nothing that was going to stop this moment.

**Nathan**

I was dying I know I was there was nothing I could do, the coughing stopped and I was just lying there. Then I felt something very cold hit my lips. The sweet-smelling, whatever it was, I tasted it now. I was still too weak to move but I did not want to. What I tasted was strawberries and chocolate.

More came and every time I would feel a rush, a burst of energy it was bring me back to life, and changing something with in me, I could feel it. All to soon the taste left my mouth but I felt someone breathe on me.

So I opened my eyes to see what was in front of me. It was that guy, did… did he just kiss me? Does he know that, that was my first kiss? Either way I wanted to do it again so I leaned to him and kissed him again. I closed my eyes and this time I was not afraid to taste his blood.

There was still some left in his mouth; he was not stopping me from doing this. Does that mean whoever this is was gay as well? He must be, I don't know any other guy that would enjoy kissing another guy.

I was enjoying it to though. His lips may have been cold but it felt oddly good. His tongue was warm and the blood made everything better. So we stayed like this enjoying each other waiting for something to stop us, hoping no one would. The longer we stayed like this the deeper the kiss was and the more I wanted to know who this was.

**Jasper**

Okay so what, I was kicked out. No one wants to be in that room anyway. Well Ry and Ty are still hunting and I now have nothing to do. Brandy did not have to call me an ass. Maybe a dick, but not ass, that was harsh.

I stayed leaning next to the door, she can't be in there forever. They are going to come out some time. When she does I am going to be ready to give back that ass calling.

It took a moment but I was right she came out. I wanted to start yelling at her but I just could not. I don't know what but there is something about her and only her that bring out the good side of me and I hate it. It makes me feel weak but it's too strong to fight.

She looked at me and I could see that she was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong are you okay?" I asked without thinking. See something about her just makes me want to be nice.

She shook her head leaned on the door and slid down it until she was sitting. Something was bothering her. I hope it was not me, I mean okay that lie was not needed but it felt good to do something bad to her, it could have not made her cry though.

Before I was watching her, finding the perfect time to take them and she was never the type to cry over anything, not even the fake death of her parents, or being scared because she was kidnapped. She was a strong one until it came to family, mostly about her brothers.

I wonder, did one of her brothers wake up? I sat down next to her and put my arm around her, she heisted but after a moment she landed into me.

"Tell me what's wrong, was everything okay in there?" I hate being nice but I can't stop myself, nobody can turn down an almost crying teenager when know she has never done anything bad in her life.

"Nathan, he woke up." She moved her head so it was on my shoulder. "but something bad started to happen and…" she sniffed, I could tell what she was saying was hard for her. "and then he started coughing so Eli tried to feed him blood but nothing was working. Then he told me to make sure no one comes in, so I left. I have no idea what going on in there because I can't hear anything," she moved really fast, faster than I have ever seen, I regret now calling her slow and a new-be but it just came out.

She was sitting on my lap, like we were hugging. Her arms were around my neck and she was quietly crying a few tears. Feeling really bad for her I moved my arms around her so I could move her closer to me and protect her. How is she doing this to me, I never felt this way to a girl before. I actually feel really bad for her.

She was kidnapped into a life she never wanted and now her brother might be dying, or could be dead already.

"Don't worry," I said into her ear "Eli went to human school for this type of thing, and he knows more about Vampire health than me or any of my other brothers. If he can't help Nathan, I don't know who can."

She just stayed like she was but stopped crying, it was rare to find her crying and even more rear to see her crying any more than a minute or a few tears. We did not move, she was conformable and I was happy I was making her feel better, why I was doing this or feeling this way I don't know.

**Brandy**

So I know Jasper was being an ass back their but now he was being so kind and gentle. It was like it was me or something that made his act this way. I don't care I needed someone now, even if it was Jasper.

He sat down next to me and asked what happen. It was hard for me to talk about it because my brother could be dying in there. He put his arm around me and I did not want to be this close to him, but I like it when he is nice, so I snuggled close to him. Realizing that I just needed to be close to someone I move to sit on his lap.

Then he whisper something in my ear and my crying stopped. He was right I should trust Eli, he was going to save Nathan and that was final. So I just stayed there. Jasper never moved and I did not want him to. Staying like this made the pain go away, for a bit.

Then I started to become tired, I guess being worried and fighting with Jasper has taken a lot out of me. Falling asleep on Jasper can't be that bad can it?

**Jasper**

I could tell she was falling asleep because she was not so tense. She was relaxing and her breathes were becoming more normal. What made me tired was the face that I had no sleep after I woke up no the couch and her heart beat.

It was alive and soothing, hypnotizing you could call it. Falling asleep for a little won't hurt anything will it?

**Ry and Ty**

"Dang that was good." Ty said

"Yeah I needed that, hunting was a good idea. I am glad you brought me along."

"I told you that you would like it." Ty said with a grin on his face.

Ry and Ty were coming back from hunting animals. Human blood was great but there was never a fight with them. Animals like tigers or bears that were a fight.

They were driving to the house and Ry was driving.

"Hay, I wonder if any of Brandy's brothers woke up yet. Haven't they been sleeping for like three days now?" Ty asked

"Yeah but Eli said Brandy was special or something. I don't know I was just glad she was ok."

"Why do you care about her or something? You now being home with Jasper all day, anything could have happened." Ty looked at Ry and moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Really, do you really think he would do something like that, I mean come on. My thought of Jasper and Brandy being alone all day is a World War III, it just makes sense that they would start fighting."

"Yeah, Jasper was never the 'good company' type. Do you really care for her that much? I don't know about you but I see her as more as a sister. No one I could be serious with."

"Humm maybe, but you know anything could happen. I just don't see her and Jasper, and of course not Eli."

"So you assume she go to you." Ty said back.

"No, I actually don't see her with any of us remember, we are going to help her escape. You know the go back to living how she was forgetting who we are."

"Yeah but I have always wanted a sister."

"We already have a sister." Ry said laughing and looking at his brother, Ty started to laugh to.

"Poor Eli we should not be making fun of him." Ty said still quietly laughing at the thought of Eli being gay.

They pulled into the drive way and jumped out of their Black Ferrari sports car.

"Then why are you still laughing!" Ry yelled still laughing as well.

They walked into the house and stopped in their tracks, the stopped laughing, stopped making any noise at all. What they saw shocked them so bad they could not move.

Ry looked at his brother and Ty looked back. Where they seeing things or was this real. Their expressions said.

Ty's mouth opened but nothing came out, Ry was the first to speak "Is it me or is this really happening?"

"I think its real Ry. I see Brandy asleep on top of sleeping Jasper and no blood, is that what you see?"

"Yes, but how? I thought I would never see this in my life!" they were whisper yelling.

"I don't know! Do you think we should wake them up?" Ry shook his head.

"We can't Jasper will kill us if we do, maybe Brandy knows how to use witchcraft now?"

"I still don't know! I mean I don't think it could be that bad and I don't think she knows any witchcraft yet. Maybe it could just be because… do you think Jasper is actually being nice?"

"No that's not him; she has to be doing something to him. This is not him and it had never been him for the past 25 years. I think we should wake them up though, that is a good idea."

Ry and Ty, as quietly as possible, walked to where Jasper and Brandy were. Ry stood on one side and Ty stood on the other.

"You shake Jasper and I will shake Brandy." Ry whispered

"Why do I have to shape Jasper?" He whisper yelled back

"Because I am older and have more to lose than you, now stop being such a baby."

"Wait what, what-" Ty never finished because Ry was already shaking Brandy.

**I am going to try my best to stay in 2 person POV so please bear with me.**

Brandy was waking up first she could tell that she had help this time, someone was shaking her.

Jasper felt the same he was waking up to, someone one was waking them up. Did we really fall asleep on the flood together? Jasper though, he looked at who was waking them. It was Ry and Ty, but they were hunting?

Ry and Ty backed off because they know that they were playing with fire doing this.

Brandy was waking but not as fast as Jasper. Once he realized what was going on and that he was not under Brandy's 'be nice' spell he pushed her to the side and stood up rubbing his eyes.

"What the Hell!" Brandy was full awake now. She stood up and looked at Jasper with an angry expression.

"What?" Jasper asked back. Ry and Ty were staying out of this, if World War III started they did not want to be a part of it.

* * *

**yes chapter 8, I wrote all day to be able to put this up now. I needed to know what you think. This was about 3,000 words and most of the chapters are about 1,500-2,000. should I stay in that range or try to keep writing longer chapters. Let me know this took me a while to write and fix anything I could find.**

**So because I am posting this tonight I know for a fact I will not be able to post in a little because of school, but who knows maybe I can find some time just for you. ;)  
**

**Like I said let me know what you think, a lot of this chapter was setting up for other possible things that could happen later but who knows right, what I do, or do I. I don't know do I?  
**

**So know who is your fav. or least fav. Crazy things have happened. What do you think of Eli and Nathan, never expected that one now did you, so naa. What about Jasper and Brandy? They seem like they are playing out okay, when their alone.  
Thanks for reading and I would love feed back. Well more feed back anyway. Thanks again!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Brandy**

"I can't believe you just did that, I was waking up. There was no need to push me off!" I started to yell at his because he was going back to his old, rude self. I hate it when he's like this and its only when other people are around. He shrugged his shoulders, like he did not care, and opened his mouth but I stopped his before he could say anything, like another lie.

"Fine go ahead say another insult or something then walk away, it not like I care what you do." I was poling over anger, but I was also worried about Nathan. There is a reason I only attach myself to few select things.

"Actually I was going to ask if you wanted to go back in there and see if Nathan was okay, but I guess because you can't shut that big mouth of yours I will walk away." Was Jasper going to do something nice to me with other people around?

Well so what, he was still being an ass, shoving me from him then doing something nice. Normal people don't do things like that, this often. "You're such an ass!" I yell at him before he started moving.

"Wow that was the third time today maybe if you say it more, I'll give you a little present." I could go for a present now; maybe I can make him so angry that he will kick me out, then w will not have to deal with his ass-ness.

"You're an ass, you're an ass, you're as ass," as I was saying it I would count on my fingers; I was up to six by now. "You're an ass, and" I cleared my through for this one, "You Are An A-." something stopped me from saying it the last time.

Jasper speed up to me and kissed me, but that was not the most shocking part; I joined him. If felt so good, I know I was being just as bipolar as he was but there was something about him kissing me that made me not want to move anything but my lips. It was amazing all my anger just left me, the kiss made me feel warm and fuzzy inside, Jasper was definitely not normal.

All too soon he pulled away and I was completely anger free, but he still was an ass. "Your still" he stopped me and I opened my eyes to see him looking into them. His were so pretty and now that I look at him he looks a lot like Nathan the last time I saw him. Black hair and blue eyes, but Jasper's was probably natural. Nathan never liked the red so much so he dies it black.

"As ass, yeah I know but do you want to see if your brothers okay or not?" Now he is being nice again, I can ever tell what he is going to do next. One minute we hate each other and I am calling him as ass the other we are alone and it's like he can't stand but to adore me, what is wrong with him, and what's wrong with me?

"Yeah that would be nice, do you think he's okay?" now that all I could do was worry about Nathan there was nothing else I wanted to ask. I wanted someone to tell me that he was going to live.

"What did I say, if Eli can't help him no one could. He is fine. I bet he is up and Eli is explaining everything to him right now. So come on open the door and let's find out." I wanted to keep his on his nice side so I turned and opened the door.

What I saw next shocked me more than kissing Jasper. Jasper was right on the part that Nathan was okay, alive and well but I bet nobody saw this coming.

"I…I…I" was want I was able to shudder out.

"Brandy wat- oh, ooooohhh, that's… umm" Jasper was lost for words just as much as I was. This is not really happening, is it? It's not, but that is want I said about Vampires real, but this so is just way too far off.

My brother was kissing Jaspers brother! I was extremely hard to say their names at the same time. Eli and Nathan, O My God, that was wrong. I mean I have nothing against gay people, come on my brother is gay but, whoa, I was not expecting to see this. Not right after… me and Jasper just kissed.

**2 person POV, Yay!**

Elijah knew that he should not be doing this but nothing else mattered. He loved this boy already and he can't even remember his name. The way he knew what he was doing, the way he felt, it was all to die for.

Nathan thought to stop but he was having too much fun. He loved to try new things and kissing was enjoyable, and the longer this was going, the better it was. Especially with whoever this was, he was amazing and Nathan was glad it was him that he had his first, on the lips, kiss with.

So they stayed, without breaking the kiss Eli sat on the bed and Nathan sat up. It was easier and more enjoyable like this. It also gave them more of a chance to be closer, Nathans hand was on Eli's shoulder and Eli's was behind Nathans back.

Only few times Nathan would break the kiss to breath, he still had no clue what he was doing here. Eli was going to explain or let Brandy explain but not until they were done.

Then the unbelievable happened someone walked in and they heard the words "Holy Fucking Hell." It was Brandy, that moment Eli broke he kiss. They were caught; this time they had no other option, Nathan and Eli had to explain what was going on.

Brandy was just standing there after that; she had no idea what to think about what she just saw. She still can't bring herself to say it Nathan and… Eli. That time it tasted worse.

"Okay so I can explain, it was, ummm…" Eli tried but was too flustered to go any feather.

Ry and Ty caught a glimpse of what was going on but the door closed on the before they had a say. It was only Jasper, Brandy, Nathan, and Eli in the room, filled with awkwardness.

"Like I said I can explain… it's just umm… I was… and, yeah." Eli still could not complete a sentence.

Jasper knew what to think of this, he knew his brother. He knew his tricks and techniques to saving someone, even if it did look weird and to some extinct wrong on many levels. But he was right Eli knew and did save Nathan.

He knew that Brandy was not going to take it well, so he tried to cover for his brother but he was out of words too, Jasper was only able to turn her and open his mouth before a different voice came, it was Nathans.

Nathans voice was noticeably deeper, Brandy knew it. She may not have heard or seen him is a while but it was way deeper. Nathan sounder more like he was 17 and not 15.

"Brandy don't freak out, please. Haha" Nathan tried to laugh it off but it came out as a 'sorry mommy' laugh "I guess you could say some of it was my felt." Nathan was calm though threw this, what does he have to lose, he woke and was about to die than this guy came along kissed him and saved his life, the least he could was defend him.

"Okay just start from when I left, Nathan. What do you remember?"

"Well… after you left I started to go in and out, then when I thought I could not hang on any longer I tasted something. It, to me, tasted like strawberries and chocolate. I first, I did not know what was going on but when he pulled away I opened my eyes and…" Nathan looked up to Brandy with a 'please don't make me say it' expression.

They could all feel the awkwardness in the air, it was thick and nothing could be done about it. Brandy was still in shock but not as much as when she first saw what happened.

"Come on Brandy just calm down a bit, Nathans ok, is that not enough. Maybe you caught him making out with another guy but it was to save his life." Jasper was trying to be nice but he had it all wrong, Brandy was worried about something else.

"Nathan gay, and so is Eli, let me go over that now, it's not that, that was bothering me. It's that you don't care it was your first, or second, kiss and that you just drank blood and you still don't know why."

"Well I guess that would be good to know and-" Nathan was all of a sudden in pain again. This time it was his jaw and not his stomach. What was happening to him?

Maybe I should have asked a few questions? Nathan thought. The pain was almost as bad as before but this time he had no clue what was happening to him.

Brandy now knew why Eli and Jasper were staring at her when she just woke up. This was interesting; she knew what Nathan was going through, the pain of this.

"Okay, this is nothing bad, you're not going to die or anything but you need to open your mouth, that's the only way you can stop the pain!" Eli said but to Nathan this time.

So Nathan opened him mouth and like Eli said the pain stopped but not before Nathan fainted because of what he felt… his fangs.

* * *

**Yes, I found the time for chapter nine. This was kind of a filler and nothing real happens but it was also needed too. Things will change other things will happen, more of the story will take place out of that room, so no worries if you think its going know were because it will, just have to think of it first.**

**So what do you think? How is Brandy/ Jasper going to work out with Nathan/ Eli, who knows, not me! That's for sure.  
**

**Also I would love to know if I should lean more to 2 person POV or keep switching POV's, or both, does not matter. I like writing in both.  
**

**I love all the reviews! Their great, and having feed back will help me find out what I want to do next.  
**

**BTW, I created the cover image to this story and, not the quote, but also created my profile pick. Shout out if you like them, I put a lot of work into those as well.  
**

**Thanks for reading and don't forgot to subscribe and Like, wait what! Subscribe and like! I am on you-tube and Facebook to much. ;)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unknown Voice (Not Jasper This Time)**

"I can feel it; one of the boys are awake, the longer we wait the stronger they well become." His head was back and he was focusing on the minds of the ones in the house.

"Father calm down don't worry, my boys and not that.. you know, grown up, they still think you're out to kill them." They were standing outside, in a garden.

"Yes that was a good plan, I am glad I thought you well." At least I can trust someone to make sure thing are done right.

"Anyway I know them; even if they tried they can't do anything. The only boy I would fear is Elijah; he is a smart one."

"Yes, I hear that he is attempting to make Vampires out of humans, ha, talk about smart." He walked back up to a rose-bush and picked a rose." It's not possible but at least it is keeping other things off his mind. That still leaves no reason to slack off. Now that there are two of them I want to know everything. How they are being trained, what conflicts that could be going on between them and how strong they are being hybrids."

"Yes father." He moved the rose up to his nose.

"How are your boys by the by?"

"Father they are doing well, Jasper is becoming stronger and has great control in the house hold. Rylyn and Tyler and doing the same and Elijah is experimenting. He is watching the others wall they are still going through the change. Why do you and, if I may."

"Has your boy changed yet?"

"How do you mean, Father?"

"I mean is your boy still gay, attracted to other guys!" He was losing his patience, there was nothing more than not having something his way and this boy was on the top of his list.

"Yes Father, there is nothing that can be done about that. I can't make him change, know that I am partially fond of it but, I wish to make my boys happy."

He dropped the rose and flattened it with his foot. "I understand, but whatever you choose I need to stay in the loop. Every few days meet here and keep me updated. When it happened I need to be prepared. If they are as strong as Mardith predicted, I am going to need all the help and preparation I am able to receive. Now go, we are done here." He disappeared into the shadows and the other man knew what he had to do.

It was time to pay his boys a visit.

**Brandy**

Nothing was explained to Nathan yet and he was passed out. That was a little embarrassing, I know what it was like to first have my fangs grow in but I was never going to pass out.

Well I guess we have to do something, I would hate to be left in here so I am not letting them leave Nathan in here. Him passing out was not something he ever did. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and set me middle three fingers in my right temple.

This was really embarrassing. "So are you going to leave him in here or can someone bring him to the attic?"

"We can leave him in here, there's really is no reason to do more work then we have to." Jasper said, I was so glad he was not acting like him now, I don't think I could take any more emotional anything.

"Why are you wearing my clothes and how did you know I was gay?" Eli asked O God I forgot I was not wearing my clothes.

"Um, when I woke up, no one was anywhere, so I went to the first door I saw and went in there and it was your room, which kind of told me. Then I took a shower in there too, I needed clothes and so I took some. You should have thought through this better. Did any of you really expect me to wear the same thing every day?"

Before any of them were able to reply a bright light came from behind us, someone was opening the door. It was Ry and Ty, who else. "Jasper, dads here and he want to talk to you." Ry said wall walking in with Ty following.

Jasper looked at me for a second then turned to walk out; Eli stood up off the bed then sat down in his computer chair. 'Someone turn off the lights." Nathan mumbled now awake.

"I hope you were not expecting to do anything most of today," I told Ry and Ty. Then I pulled the covers that were still on Nathan and forced him to stand, he was a little shaky but he was going to have to deal.

I took his wrist and pulled him with me, not letting him have any other option but to do what I want him to do. It was becoming more and more awkward in that room.

"Wait where are you going?" Eli asked

"Up to the attic, where else?" I snapped back, I was still trying to calm down from everything that happened and whoever wants to stand in my way will be shot down.

"Were staying in the attic?" Nathan asked as we were walking out of that room, finally.

**Jasper**

Ry and Ty came in and said that dad was here and wanted to talk to me so I looked at Brandy one more time, I was feeling kind of bad for her. Her brother just woke up and I wanted to stay so I could help explain everything but I made a deal with my dad before this. I would keep him updated so I turned to the door and left.

He was sitting at the dining room table when I went looking for him. "Hey Dad." I said to grab his attention.

"Ah, Jasper just who I wanted to see. Tell me, how is everything? How are the kids?" Well I have this thing for the girl Brandy but Eli has this thing for Nathan he's gay also, by the way. The other two, the twins, they are… still asleep.

I wanted to say that but something in me said to keep my dad on a need to know bases. "Well, the girl, Brandy, she is awake and so in her younger brother, Nathan. The other two are still… asleep."

"Have you started any training, or any kind?" why was he asking me these things, I know I am going to keep him updated but they just woke up. My dad was never this into the other things in our live. He was always 'whatever makes you happy' then left only to return whenever. There must be something about them or something that he is worried about.

"Um... no Brandy just woke up yesterday and Nathan woke up early today. We have not had time. If I may ask why are you so into these kids?"

**Brandy**

I was dragging Nathan through the house, hoping that we would not have to pass Jasper but, no such luck

"Have you started any training of any kind?" What I just woke up yesterday and Nathan just woke up today. Did Jaspers voice become deeper, and why is he talking to himself?

"Um… no, Brandy just woke up yesterday and Nathan just woke up early today. We have not had time. If I may ask why are you so into these kids?" A not as deep voice said. Jasper was taking to someone.

Before I dragged Nathan into the room we stopped and quietly leaned near the door, Who is Jasper talking to?

"Well I know what you are doing, waiting but I think you should start training them as soon as possible. Who knows the next time he could try something." Who is he, and who is Jasper talking to?

"I am sorry dad but we just ran into something's. I think what I am going to do is wait just tonight and then wake them up as early as possible then start." So he was talking to his dad? That still leaves no explication to who else they were talking about.

I have not met him yet, well here's my chance, now I can ask real questions for who my family and I are here. Letting go of Nathans wrist he only took mine in the process. My face was probably screaming a 'what the fuck, and like I was trying to portray.

_What the Fuck! What are you doing?_

_You really have to control this you know more than just I can hear you? _Whoa Nathan can do this now to? Well it was not that hard for me, but still kid of surprising.

_So! I was goi-' _I can't believe it, something stopped me wall I was talking in my head.

My body ran cold, their was something real near breathing down my neck. Nathan let go of my wrist and his eyes started to grow like something bigger and more badass than a Vampire was behind me. "Well hollow there my sweet little Kitten Kat, I can't believe I finally am able to meet the famous Wells and Galloway daughter." The last words were slithered out. I could feel it, something about him, their father, just feels wrong very wrong.

* * *

**Yes, I know is has been a bit but I am going to blame it on homework again. Exams are a big thing! So this is what I came up with. I have a clue on where I think this should go but suggestions would be appreciated. Besides that I love the reviews and hope for more! ;) Thanks!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Brandy**

Yes, I could defiantly tell that there was something very strange and just plain wrong about this man behind me. I went over what he said to me, did he call me Kitten Kat, what the hell!

"What did you just all me?" I may have never met him before but that that's just all the more reason for him to not call me Kitten Kat. I turned around to look at him. He looked like each and every one of his kids.

"Oh I am so sorry, it's kind of habit" A habit what the hell!

"So, you just go around calling people Kitten Kat?"

"Nope just you, by the way how old are you?" Like I said before there is a twisted aurora to him, why did he want to know my age?

"Umm, I turn 18 in about 6 days, why?" I forgot about my birthday until now. I was going to have the car of my dreams and eat lunch with my dad and Sky. I wish I at least was able to do that before all this, and I was kidnapped.

"Oh, just a little curious. So I assume you know why you're here?" He was starting to bother me, why can't he just leave me alone?

"Yeah, that's actually what I wanted to ask you about. What has this Vampire done anyway? They said he started to go crazy or something but really what has he actually done?"

"You have no need for that knowledge al this moment Kitten, why don't you just go back up to wherever you're staying and have some rest before you and your brother start that training of yours. It's going to be needed." What the Hell is up with their Father? How does he know what I was about to do?

He just turned around and was going to walk away but I had one more question. "What's your name?" I asked, if has the ability to ask silly questions than I am going to also, he turned back to me and said.

"That's for me to know and for you to hopefully never find out." Then he left the room and my guess the house.

_What the hell he did not answer a thing I asked!_

"Well of course he didn't, that was never our father. What were you guys doing anyway?" Jasper asked

"Nothing I was going to back to our 'room' and fill Nathan in on some stuff." I air quoted room because we were staying in the attic, which to me is not a suitable bed room.

"Whatever, your starting training today so don't be very long." Jasper said then walked away himself, he was so much like his dad I can see great resemblance.

"What did they mean talking about training, what are we training for? How long have I been out?" I could tell Nathan was very confused now. I know how he feet, when I first woke up everything was very new and still is, but at least I know is going on.

"Just follow me and I will explain everything I know." Then we headed for the attic.

/|\ /|\

Nathan had a very confused look on his face, still, and this time it was worse. He was probably lost the moment I started.

"Are you catching any of this?" I asked and he moved his head. It was more of a diagonal motion, as least he understood some of what I was talking about. "What don't you understand?"

Nathan said nothing for a little and asked me a question "So why are we involved in this again, I don't see how this is any of our problems and how do we know we can trust them?"

"I know this was never our problem but they said something about their all-powerful grandfather going crazy and that we were the only ones who could do anything about it. Also" leaning over to Nathans ear, I lowered my voice to the lowest I could ever make my voice go and said "I don't know if we can trust them, I have played it so far. They seem like they really need us and what are we going to do they have us locked up here. We could be anywhere for all we know, plus they have our brothers, what other choice do we have."

He just nodded, Nathan understood my point of view, we can't do anything about it. I guess were going to have to wait it out and see what happens.

"Another question, what did you mean when you said that all we eat is blood?" I had a feeling he would ask something about this. I hated talking about it. What happened between Jasper and I would never be forgettable, that was the second time I had blood and it was on accident, I was going through withdrew.

But that leaves no reason to help my bother out, this was all new to both of us and it's not like we're just going to go talk about it with them. "What I was told was that Vampires only can have blood. It's the only thing that can run through the system. Human food, we can eat, but it will sop up all the blood in our system and make it so we need blood and will do anything to have it or throw up until it's all out of our system." I waited a moment for it to proses in him mind, he looked back up at me. "I know I hate it to."

Saying that, I sat down next to him, we were on our pile of blankets and the salience thinking was nice. Explaining everything to him made me think about everything more.

Like I said things were salience and I wanted it to stay that we, it was better than having to train or do something that would ensure our lives changing forever.

"BRANDY!" my name being screamed, by Jasper, broke all the salience I had and shattered the family moment me and Nathan were having laying on our 'bed'.

"BRANDY!" my name was called again but this Jasper sounded like something was wrong. I looked at Nathan and he had the same look on his face. This was either really bad or something much worse.

This could only mean a few things. A) My brothers were waking up and something bad is going on. B) They want me down stairs really bed. Or C) something bad was really going on and Jasper was having so much trouble he was calling me. All three I hated.

* * *

**Hay I am back! Exames are over and the second part of the first part of school had begun, the best part about my new classes is that now I have more free time during the day, Yay.**

**SO I love the reviews, their great! I love to hear what you think about this. My plans for the future, on this story, are somewhere, just have to find them. **

**Please review and tell me what you this. Should they be longer, should I reread each chapter more that once to find errors, anything. Cuz feed back is where its at. ;)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Brandy**

I did not have to wait for my name to be called again to know Jasper was in trouble. I was going down there no matter what. Standing up I felt Nathan grab my wrist like he was stopping me from going.

"Brandy don't go, you don't know what's down there." That broke my heart, what was I going to do? I need to help Jasper but Nathan was so worried about me.

"But Nathan was have to help them, they could be in serious trouble." I reasoned with him.

Nathan stood up, he was as tall as me and probably would be taller than me someday. He looked me in the eye and said, "But what if they're not, and why should we help them. They took us from our homes and forced us to do something the really I don't see why we had to be a part of. So what if they are in danger their Vampires! Can't they take care of themselves? What if it's something that we can't handle, if we go down there they we could easily be killed to." I understood his point but we have to help them, our brothers lives could be at stake.

"Nathan I know that they did, but Eli helped you. He would not let you die; he did everything in his power to make sure you survived! I know I hate Jasper but that leaves no reason to let him die. What if it's not something bad and they want us to be down their anyway. Also what if it's our brothers, than want? We would have been up here arguing about being to scared to go down stairs because we thought the wrong thing. Nathan, if you don't want to go than fine but I am going." I said than turned and opened the door and Nathan took my wrist again.

"I told you that-" I started but he cut me off.

"I know what you said but if you think we need to help them, than fine. We need to stick together, Brandy, in everything. I hate it but I can't have you going down there alone. But if anything happens and I somehow have to kiss Eli again I will be forever happy but at the same time not talking to you because it would be your fault that I was hurt."

I was so happy that he was going to come with me, so I hugged him, hard hoping that it would not be the last. "Thank you Nathan, don't worry I will make sure you're not hurt now come on." I took his wrist this time and I could tell he was hesitant but he came with me anyway.

When we walked out the door I heard nothing, this was bad. I looked at Nathan and he shrugged his arms. So we slowly and quickly walked to the top of the stairs. There was little noise but as soon as I heard it, it was gown, everything was quiet again. Walking down these stapes was going be hard but I needed to know what was going on.

Looking at Nathan again he shook his head and he never needed a beating heat to tell how scared he was. There was nothing that was going to stop me from going down these steps though, we had to do this.

As quickly as possible we walked on. All the lights were off in the house, I think the power was cut or whoever broke in shut the main line off because the light switches were not working. I know we could see in the dark but that only added to the fright that was built up in the pit of my stomach.

We reached the bottom of the steps and I could tell that someone broke in because the walls were scratched like whoever was in here had clowns, 5 I counted. There were scratches everywhere, whoever was fighting put up and great fight. The furniture was tipped and all the glass was shattered on the floor in millions of tiny pieces. It was like a twister came through here.

What were we going to do now, Jasper was nowhere to be found and… O God, I turned around and saw Ry on the ground, very dark blood was coming out of his neck. From 4 holes, like someone bit him, this was very very bad.

I felt Nathan shaking he saw Ry to and I could tell he wanted to scream but he was keeping it in so we would not be caught. I wish I could do something for Ry but there was nothing until I figured out what was going on. Never wanting to move again, Nathan stood their breaking my wrist, but we had to. My top rule is to keep moving or you a sitting duck and will end up dead.

So I took one step, then another until Nathan and I were and the door for the Dining room I am hoping with all my life that we don't see Ty or Jasper in here. We walked in and the Nathan jumped back and I only closed my eyes. Everything in here to was everywhere. The table was flipped and the chairs were lying on the flood broken. Glass was also on the ground in here because of the cups that were in the fine china cabins, which were on the ground also.

That was not the worst part, Nathan jumped back and I shut my eyes because Ty looked even worse than Ry. He was on the ground with the same 4 holes in his neck but it looked like he was fighting whatever was here. His clothes were soaked in blood and his face was bruised. Whatever was here it was not something I wanted to fight.

We had to keep moving though, I need to move sure my brothers were okay, and maybe Jasper and Eli. Just like before there was nothing stopping me, I had to keep moving and extremely hesitant Nathan, who was attached to me followed. I hated walking past Ty, I really wanted to help him but there was nothing I could do.

The next room, which was the kitchen, was the last before the room we woke up in. We needed to be their so I could protect my brothers, but the last room was Jaspers turn and he would either be- what the hell, something just passed by behind me and I know it was not Nathan because he was too close to cause a breast like that. Something was defiantly in this house and standing still will only make more of a chance of up to be killed.

I put my had on the door to open it and a chill ran down my back, I had no idea what I was doing or what was going to be behind this door. Right now I know what it feels like to be truly terrified. Something might kill me at any moment, only the more reason to find out what that thing was. Looking past the tariffing chill I opened the door.

If I had a beating heart it would have stopped.

* * *

**I am a great person aren't I, only the best I know, I know. I don't know if you found this out yet but I love leaving cliffhangers. ;)**

**Tell me what you think and I might put up anther chapter today, just a little instinctive. If you want to find out what happens next leave a review telling, so. You just might have your wish, Have a good Halloween.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Brandy**

What I saw was horrifying. I could tell Nathan wanted to faint. It was Jasper, he was on the floor also. Fresh blood was spilling out of him, I could tell because the smell was attracting. There were more than 5 knifes sticking out of him and he had the same 4 holes in his neck, like his brothers. The kitchen was just as messy and the rest of the house. All the cabinets were open and hanging by one hinge. The fridge was tipped and there was blood everywhere, bagged and Jasper's. Only Jasper's was fresh.

Whoever was in this house just did this- I saw something move from the corner of my eye, a black shaped thing. My night vision eyes were not able to decipher what it was. I was so tariffed; my feet would not move to look behind where the black blob moved. Nathan was attached to me now, he was before but now I would need someone to pry him off of my side.

That chill came back and something was breathing down my neck and it was not Nathan that was for sure. It was something else, something even scarier than Jasper's dad, something more tariffing than being kidnapped. The question was, who is it?

"Well hello." It slithered out. It was a guy, his voice sounded ancient, deep dark and mysterious, like he has been alive for a very long time. Was this the guy that was going to destroy my life, again? He was defiantly a Vampire, that was a no-brainer. His breath smelled like blood, fresh blood. I did not know him, he was not one of the brothers or their dad, he was not my dad either, this was someone else.

"Aww, cat got your tongue." He breathed on my neck, I was too tariffed to say anything, who was this guy and what did he want? I heard a low grunt from him. What am going to do now? I have no idea who this guy is and I have no idea what he wants.

"W-who are you?" I managed to mumble out through fearfully clenched teeth.

The Vampire stepped away from my back and walked if front of me, showing himself, Nathan was still holding on for dear life. "Why, how can you not know who I am, well I guess you learn something new every day now don't you." He said in a playful voice.

How could he think this was funny, as far as I know Jasper, Ry, Ty, Nathan and I are all dead or going to be dead very soon. "W-what did you do a-and what do you want from us." I was becoming a little more confident but not all the much.

"Come on now one question at a time. Let me answer the first one, my name is Levi Azo. I have come to help, as for them, they will survive. Not to much harm done." So he is a good guy then, why did he go through all of this just to say he wanted to help?

"Are you a pure blood Vampire?" now that I know what he has come for I broke down the fright coating that was covering me.

"Yes, I do believe so. A second gen. if you will." It was like everything that he just did never even fazed him.

"Why did you come here and why did you have to destroy this house?" On with the questions again. Also I have seen a rhythm. My dad, Jasper dad, and this guy, all second gen are very laid back and confident in what they're doing. It's a little creepy, their just okay with whatever happens.

"Actually I was not the master mind behind thi-" Levi was stopped min sentences. Something tackled him and now he is on the floor with the thing on top of him. Then I felt Nathan being pulled away from me. There was more than one thing in this house.

"NO Brandy!" He said trying to hang on, I was pulling back but another thing came. It was not right behind me but it was somewhere near Levi. What am going to do, I can't lose Nathan but I have to do it while not dying in the process.

Levi and the two other things were up and fighting but that all I could see of them they were so fast and fluid I was not able to keep track. Then Nathan was pulled from me, but that was the last of it; I was not going to let whatever this is hurt my brother.

I felt myself changing; something within me was gaining energy. I felt like I was becoming stronger. Adrenalin was coming to me and I did not feel so frightened anymore. My eyes came to the point where I probably could not tell if the sun was out or not. I could smell the fresh blood throughout the house. All my senses were better than before and I felt in control for once.

This thing was not going to hurt Nathan, no matter what. I will save him. That was the only thing that was going through my mind at the moment. Walking up to where I saw my brother being dragged he was trying his best to keep the thing from him but it was a match. The thing and him were about equal strength.

From the little training I had from my dad he taught me how to defend myself and tackle someone from behind. So in one swift motion I reached for and pulled the thing back. It came with no problem, I was stronger than I thought I was. Then I threw him to the other side of the room at the wall. "Nathan are you okay?" I asked and he nodded and looked at where Levi was standing.

Levi took one the things out and was standing next to the other one staring at me. Why was he not fighting, and what was wrong with me? I looked back at Nathan he his eyes were filled with fright. Was there something on me or behind me? I could not feel anything.

So I looked at my hade and saw that my nails were black like I put nail polish on them, they were linger and looked sharp enough to cut through steel. What else changed on me and when? I don't remember changing into something what were not my clothes.

Maybe my hair changed color? Pushing my hair so some of it was on my shoulders I saw that it did in fact change from red to a shiny white sliver, I bet it went great with my eyes, them being silver also. As I was looking I saw that my clothes were changes as well. I was wearing the most beautiful black dress; it had black diamond studs creating a pattering. How did my clothes change?

"M-Meredith?" I heard from behind me. Turning I saw that the guy standing next to Levi looked a lot like Levi. They both had the same rusty color eyes and their hair the same brown fluffiness to it.

"What?" I said back to him, he was not making any since my name was Brandy but where have I heard that name before. It sounds very familiar.

"But how I thought she died?" The man said.

"I don't know what you're talking about but my name is not Meredith, its Brandy." I said back with way more confidence than I thought I had.

"You look so much like her though, how can you not be her?" He said walking near me. I backed away, I had no clue who this guy was and I was not planning on finding out the hard way.

About to say something else Eli came rushing out of the noise sealed room. "Brandy I-" he started but stopped looking at everything that happened while he was sitting in the room. His eyes stopped on me and he stood there frozen like I was something to be afraid of.

"What that hell is going on!" I said in a little louder voice, but nobody answered, they just stood and stared. There was nothing for a couple of seconds but Eli broke that saying.

"Brandy it's your brothers something is happening!" then he rushed back in the room, running I followed. Nathan was right behind me. Something bad was defiantly going on. I knew that we did not need to breath or have a beating heart, which they had neither, but I could smell that they have sweated.

"Eli what going on?" I asked suddenly more worried about them than anything else in the world. Running over to Dylan I took his hand and it was very hot. I though Vamps were naturally cold because they did not have a beating heat?

"I am sorry Brandy but I don't know they just stared sweating and I don't know how to make them stop, this is different from anything that has ever happened." He said worrying almost on the verge of crying. What was I going to do this could mean life or death for them and if I lost them I don't know that I would do.

Just then there was a loud bang and the door was swung open. This time it was a girl and I did not recognize her. She was not a Vampire; I could feel it if she was but she was very powerful. Could she be a Witch? Why would a Witch be here? I have do clue but what was going on but I could also feel that Levi and the other guy were not going to be much help now. Nathan either he is to paralyzed in fear to move.

The woman stuck out her arm, like she was going to grab something in front of her and Eli stiffened; he was done and could not move. I don't think he was very concise either. All that was left was me and all the confidence and power are forgotten, but I looked at my hands and my nails were still black. So I guess I am stuck looking this way even though I don't feel it.

The women started walking to me, what did she want? Was there not enough surprises in this night? She came right but in front of my. By her appearance she was short for an adult women, I could look her I the eyes. They were a very dark purple, near black. She was doing something but I don't know what, she would not stop looking me in the eyes. It was like this was going to do something, if it was it was clear not working.

I heard her curse under her breath, oh so it was going to do something but my amazing Witch/ Vamp blood is stopping it. That was what I call an awesome inconvenience, I think, everything that been going on I can barely think.

Not knowing what to do next she made the first move. She was going to slap me across the face but I was too fast to fall for that trick. I went to do something back but my brother coughed and she caught me off guard stabbing me in the stomach, with a knife that I apparently never saw until now. I fell that moment and when I was on the ground she took the knife out and stabbed me again and said something. "The next time you decide to step in my way, this will be across your neck."

She stood back up and my vision was waving in and out. It took all the strength in me to keep myself concise. The only thing that I saw, when I was allowed to, was more people waking in. I counted 4. They were taking Hayden and Dylan away. They were headed for the door and I caught one last glimpse of my brothers before they carried them away. The women came up to where I was laying and looked at me.

Many emotions passed her face. Victory, anger, regret, and holiness, were they few that stood out the most. "N-no… d-don't…I love them, y-you can't t-take them." My voice was week and very shaky. It was a surprised I was able to whisper that much out.

The woman keeled down to my ear so whisper something; I looked at her face one more time, to remember what she looked like so I can have revenge. I tried to remember everything I could about her, what color her hair was, the smell that came off her.

"I truly am sorry Brandy; I never wanted to hurt one of our own." She stood up and I passed out, hopefully ending this horrible horrible nightmare.

* * *

**A lot of this happened in this chapter, that's why it took a little for it to come up. It was a little confusing to write and when i re-read it, it was too confusing to post. **

**So what do you think, I now a lot has already been going on but there is till much to this story. You know think the killing of the Elder all the supposed love that might be going on. And what happened to Brandy's other brothers, she is not going to take that well.  
**

**Please review, I love them and for all my lovely readers, have a great time wondering what going to happen next. Also any suggestions, would be appreciate, thanks.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jaspers Father (Luke)**

I left my old house, I missed that place. The girl there had much power, only if she knew what she could control. She felt as powerful as my mom, Meredith. She died from a Witch attack. Vampires and Witches have been at a war since the Elders were kids. The history goes way back.

The Vamp Elders, as kids, were playing with some of Witches. No big deal my dad says that they lived in harmony before. The first Vampires grew up with some of the most powerful Witches, but one day everything went wrong.

They were all going on to they're 20s or so. Well one day a huge argument broke out, the Vamps were yelling at the Witches and vice versa. My dad says that is what changed everything; it started the war between Vamps and Witches. Ever since then each of them have tried to kill the other.

That's why we need the mixed blood family, they are the strongest; the only that can kill a generation above. If they were with the vampires our race will still have a strong fighting chance. But we would never tell them that.

Their mom was a Witch and they were part one. No matter what we did they would not kill willingly. It was all part of my dad's and my plan, we know how serious this was could become. It was never about my dad going crazy because Meredith died. It was about surviving at any means necessary. Even if that meat destroying a family.

But I know that my boys would never do that willingly either, I had to trick them into thinking if they did not do it than they would die. I guess the plan was not all lies because without the protection of the mixed blooded family they would one day parish. They just don't know the truth about the war. I feel bad about doing this to my sons but I never tell them how to live. If they want to do this then fine if my boy is attracted to other guys then fine, it's the only way I can work things out with them; by giving them what they want.

My mind wondered on other things, things not very important, when I heard a voice in my head.

_Go back to the garden; something bad, hurry!_

It was my father and he was only talking to me. It's a skill that is very head to master. Vampires can talk in their heads and have everyone heat them, but the skill is only talking into one person's mind, it's possible but I have not even mastered it.

What could my father possible want though, he sounded like it was a real emergence. So I turned from my mindless wondering and headed for the garden we meet at before.

I looked around a rose-bush and he was there, head back and contracting on something. Coming up behind him I felt a disturbance in the air, had something really gown that wrong?

"What is it father? Can you feel something?" I asked slowly not trying to disturb him.

"Yes" he said quietly "Witches have invaded the house, they were too strong for your boys and they had help from… another Vampire. I cannot since which one it was, their too far away and its mayhem in there."

"What about the girl can't she help?" She was very strong and I know that her father taught her some basic fighting skills.

"She and her brother have not realized it yet, their keeping them in the attic, which was not the best choice, somethings they can hear others they can't. Wait I am feeling something else… now they know something's down there and Jaspers is trying to fight."

"How is he doing? Is it like a life or death kind of thing?" I had so many questions but I was afraid to disrupt the connection my father had.

"Shhh, somethings are still going on just wait a moment and I will tell you." Fine I can wait but this whole thing has become very bad if my father was worrying about it. "No, it's not a life or death thing, the Vampire knows what he is doing and he is very skilled." Who cold this other Vamp be?

I know it's not any of the Elders, and it is not any of the kids; their ones being attacked. It has to be one of my generation, but who would side with Witches? Only one and that… Brandy's dad. It had to be he was married to one for a while and he would be the only one to protect them. Noah was always the most skilled at fighting them, better than any of us. How was Brandy going to handle the fact that her dad is siding with the wrong team in this war?

"Could the Vampire in there be Noah?" It hurt to say because I grew up around him, he was an old friend. Thinking of him betraying his kind makes me feel like there is no one I can trust anymore.

"Yes you are correct, now that you mention his name, I am sure of it. I feel nothing for him, he made his choice to side with the Witches, then so be it. Nathan, he is the only one Brandy will change for, and I think Levi is there to."

"What where did he come from?" Levi was my brother but why is he there, maybe he has the same intention that I do, but a different plan.

"Wait I feel something, something very strong." My dad let out a big sigh, of relief. "The girl she is changing, changing into her real Vampire form, like I thought, it was for her brother. Their dad is sneaky he was going to take his kids back; none of them know that its him. They just know something is attacking. Brandy she feels familiar and I can since someone else that appeared."

My dad was making no since, so Brandy's dad was going to take back his kids, but without them knowing it was him? That was dumb, but now my brother is there trying to stop him. While all of this is going on something had Nathan but Brandy is changing into her Vampire form, probably out of anger, to help him. Now he feels that someone else has shown up and their could be something familiar to him; whatever that means.

"Well can you since who the other person is?" May be that would give some clues. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"It's your other brother, Blay. He is there as well but for reasons unknown. Brandy is stronger than expected, she could easily take down any second gen Vamp, but… this is bad!" I saw my father shiver, something was very bad.

"What, what is can I help any?" I asked walking closer to him like it would do something.

"Brandy's dad is taking down your brothers, they were no match. Now there is a Witch, I don't know her but I know we will be seeing her more often. Eli came out something bad is going on with Brandy's other brothers, I can tell what right at this moment."

"I am guessing that is not the worst part though." My dad shook his head, meaning the worst part had yet to come.

"The Witch she never even thought and she took Eli done but Brandy is strong. Her tricks will not work on her but she still took Brandy down and now… their taking her brothers and there is no one to stop them."

"What are we going to do now, our plan is ruined we have to help them and…" I looked up at my dad he had a smile on his face. "you have a plan don't you?"

"Yes, a very well thought out plan at that. I needed to follow them, if I can find where they are taking them then we might find more Witches and have the element of supersize. With you, your brothers, Brandy, Nathan and I nothing will stop us from attacking."

"Yes but what about our other plan, about them thinking they needed to kill you. How are we going to explain that?"

"We don't we tell them that is my hide out and that the Witches were working for me. They will go in their thinking their going to find me but actually attacking our enemies and gaining their brothers in the process. Brilliant, but now we have to wait don't go see them until everything is set. Until we know what your brothers want and what their next move will be, okay?"

"Yes I understand."

"Good now leave me I need to follow where their taking the other two mixed bloods." So I walked off, I hope my boys are okay, it sounded like they did not stand much of a chance.

**Brandy**

_*Dream*_

I found myself standing in front of Jasper, one of his eves were green now. The other was still that magical blue. Magical blue, what? I had no idea what I was thinking, how did I come to this point anyway; I thought I passed out on the floor?

Either way it did not matter, I had this strong since to kiss Jasper. I know he was feeling the same way because of how he was looking into my eyes. It had something to do with how close we were standing and how lost I was in his eyes. One looked like a green grass meadow that could go on forever and the other was the sea. A very dark blue that could also go on forever. Losing myself in him would be easier than living.

Why was I feeling this way about him. I remember only kissing him once and I never knew why I did that then. Nothing else mattered thought, the only thing I could think about was Jasper kissing me; I kissing him. Was I ready to kiss him again; he has been pretty nice to me.

That was not the reason though, I felt like kissing him and never stopping. Why was he not doing it then, I was waiting. Before he did I felt a wall behind my back and one of his hands move around my back while the other one moved my hair to one side leaving the left side of my neck helpless.

He leaned over and planed a kiss on my neck, that sent chills down my back but every time I felt his lips move or kiss my neck again it turned me on more. It was easy melting into him. He would nibble and suck on my neck while moving his hands lower onto my waist. I was just letting him do this to me, but I had the feeling even if I tried he would not stop; we were too far into this to stop what was going to happen.

He stopped kissing my neck and planted a line of kisses moving from my neck to my lips. Once he made it there we looked each other in the eye once more then I felt his cold lips against mine. My eye lids closed and I felt him push me closer to the wall taking over the kiss, and I let him.

This was the only time I would ever surrender to him, he made me feel ways that I, sadly, never had the chance to feel and I was almost 18. Anyway his demanding side only turned me on more but that did not mean I was not going to fight a bit. Out toughs were fighting and both of us would moan every couple of seconds.

There was nothing that was going to stop this kiss; it made me feel to warm and too wanted to end it. Eventually Jasper pulled away and said my name but he just kept repeating it like he was never going to be able to say it again.

"Brandy" at first he was quite but as he kept going it grew louder. "Brandy, oh Brandy," I felt him shake he a couple of times. I don't know what this was, we were kissing, which I would rather still be doing, and not it was like he was trying to wake me up.

So I said his name back, and I could feel how weak the kiss made me. My voice was very soft but it's not like anyone else is going to want to hear it.

"Yes Brandy, Brandy you have to wake up." He shook me more times and then he started to fade. His face and the room we were in turned into a foggy texture and eventually it all disappeared; leaving nothing but me and Jasper still calling out to me.

_*Not dream*_

"Brandy!" my name was snapped into my ear which made me shoot up and almost out of the bed I was laying on. Why am I here in Jasper's room, I don't remember passing out here?

"Finally Brandy you woke up, it's been a couple of hours." Jasper said sitting next to me on his bed. Wait what happened and-

"Where are my brothers?" I asked and he looked away from me at his bed.

"Brandy your brothers are gone, you were the last to see them, Eli thinks that a Witch took them." It was coming back to me now, being stabbed and the image of the men carrying my brother away from me.

I nodded "Yes a Witch did take them and she had help but that's all I can tell you. I remember seeing them being taken away but not by who and I remember trying to fight the Witch but…" I felt a tear in my eye, how was I going to protect anybody but myself if I can't beat one Witch, and now my brothers could be dead because of me.

Jasper sat in the middle of his bed and opened his arms, that was the only comfort I was given and I was going to take it. So I crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same, wrapping his arms around my waist. Then we started swaying back and forth.

It was different seeing how someone like Jasper would be this caring. This does not mean I am in love with him or anything but I needed someone I could cry on. Then I remembered the dream I had about kissing him. The few tears I shed where gown and I was just surrounded be Jasper's arms.

He was surprisingly warm, and he never thought twice about helping me. It was like he was taking care of me, and I liked it. I looked up to him looked back at me and our gases locked. I felt how much he cared about he just by looking into his mismatched green and blue eyes. Wait I though he only had them in my dream, the first time I looked into them they were both blue.

"Jasper." I said in a soft voice like if I made any sudden move movements everything we had would break.

"Yes Brandy" He said matching my tone equality.

"I thought both your eyes were blue? Why is one of them green?" Once I finished that sentence we quiet swaying and Jasper leaned over to pick up and small mirror he had sitting on his nightstand. How could he not have known one of his eyes were green? I saw him blink but the eyes stayed the same color.

Jasper set the mirror down and looked me in the eyes again, "I will tell you later but for now just forget about it, okay?"

"I guess." I said leaning back into him and setting my head on his shoulder. Losing myself in the protecting of Jasper, for once before all this happen u felt care free and… happy.

* * *

**So I just really wanted to post this, their are probably many mistakes in it and I plan on fixing them so no worries.**

**Besides that let me know if it was a little confusing, I know I had to fix some thing already but it would be great to have some feed back. Or just PM me and I can explain.  
**

**Thanks for reading, so until next time, BYE.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Brandy**

"So do you really know what happened?" I said breaking the salience between me and Jasper.

"I don't really remember anything from then. What I do remember was that Ty and I found Ry on the ground with a Vamp bite in his neck. So we went looking for the Vamp to see if it was still in the house and it caught Ty. He tried to fight but whatever Vamp that was know what he was doing, so I was going to see if Eli could help but it caught me in the kitchen. That's when I called your name. After that I just remember waking up with blood all around me and knives out of my stomach. If anybody you or Nathan should be telling us what happened." He finished and by then I was out of his arms and sitting in the middle of his bed away from him.

"I remember you calling but when I was down there, there was nothing. The lights were off and it was silent. Then Nathan and I saw Ry, Ty and then we found you. The house was trashed and we had no idea what to do. I saw this thing though. I never saw it directly so I can't tell you what it was but then something else showed up and he said his name was Levi or something. The two started fighting and things just became worse. Another thing, I did not see what it was, came and was taking Nathan but that I stopped."

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked, should I tell him that it was because I changed into something. Yeah, maybe he knows what it was.

"Um, well, I kind of became really angry and I just started changing. My hair turned silver I was wearing a really pretty black dress, my nails became sharp and turned black. It was really weird too because I heard someone call me Meredith. I know that name from somewhere but well then I became really strong and I just thru whatever was taking Nathan crossed that room." Jasper was sitting in front of me and he would just nod as I was talking.

"So do you remember anything else?" He asked

"Yeah, I remember another guy showed up, he looks a lot like Levi but Eli came out of that room before I could do anything and said something was going on with Dylan and Hayden. That's when that Witch showed up. I think she is what stopped Levi, Eli and the other guy but for some reason when she would do anything to me that was not psychical nothing would work. I try to fight back but then she stabbed me right in the stomach, a couple of times. So I was out if it and I saw her and a few other guys carry Hayden and Dylan out. In my ear she said something about not wanting to hurt her own. But that's when I passed out. That's all I remember before I woke up now. What about Nathan is he okay?"

"Yeah, he is doing fine I think you should come down stairs. Everything is cleaned and there are some things that have to be explained." Jasper stood up and when I did I fell back down on the bed, I just felt so tired. Even after I was just sleeping. "Are you okay, Brandy?"

I wanted to say yes and stand up like nothing was wrong but I hurt too much. I shook my head and then it felt like my throat was being scratched by a bench of little spikes; it ached for relief. "I… My throat." There I was again not being able to talk because I was coughing so heard. This time it hurt more than ever. Every time I took a breath to cough again it made me cough more.

Jasper sat me up so I was sitting, not more blood. Blood my taste wonderful but I don't feel alive when I drink it. He moved close to me so he could whisper something in my ear but I had to push him away. If I was anywhere near a main blood vain I don't know if I could stop myself, from biting him.

"Brandy you need it or you're going to die, and honestly no one wants you dead." Jasper said while looking into my eyes and pushing a strand of hair behind me ear. He was right but I never wanted to believe him, he leaned over to me again and I was right I could not stop myself.

I had to bite Jasper; there was nothing that was going to stop me anymore. My body was aching for something he had and was willing to let me take. Fangs already out I opened my mouth and bit Jasper on the neck, not a second later his blood came rushing into my mouth.

My throat felt better instantly and I was begging to regain some of my strength. Now that I know what I was doing I know how not to take so much blood at one time.

I felt hands move up my body and I was preparing myself for when Jasper was going to push me away but he never did. His hands sat on my stomach and I could feel Jasper, I knew what he was thinking. It was like biting him gives me access to his mind. Every part to his mind.

He pushed away then; I was not able to find anything out, anything secret anyway, before he did. "Feeling better." He said and I nodded, I was in fact feeling much better. My throat was not killing me and I felt like I could take on that world. "Good, now let's go down stairs.

**2 person POV**

"So who are they?" Nathan asked Eli. Ty, Ry, Eli, Nathan, and two other guys were sitting in the dining room after they took more than a couple of hours to clean the house. Brandy was passed out on the floor and she would not wake up so Jasper offered to take her to his room and watch over her.

That was nice of him but than that let the few of them to clean and figure things out. We just sat down so nothing really has been said or explained yet. "I am Levi." One of the guys said.

"My name is Blay." The other said.

"And I am Luke." Someone one else said coming in the dining room. It was Jaspers dad. "Is this not just the best family reunion?"

"What are you doing here?" Eli asked what everyone was thinking.

"Maybe I wanted to see my brothers. Is that a problem to want to know what's going on?" Luke said sitting down in an empty seat.

"Come on Luke we know that not the only reason." Blay said.

* * *

**So if you have not found this out yet I am going to take a moment and help.**

**Meredith married to the crazy Vamp and are Luke, Blay, and Levi's parents. Luke is Jasper's, Eli, Ry and Ty's dad. Luke, Blay and Levi and brothers, second gen, Vamps.**

**Luke is the oldest then Blay then Levi. Jasper is the oldest then Eli then Ry the Ty.**

**Hoped it helped a little.**

* * *

Luke looked at his brother with a fake hurt expression. "Fine I think dad had really gown crazy now."

"Well what did you think we knew he was all about the war but when Mom died he just lost it." Levi said

Nathan had no clue what they were taking about, he thought that he was crazy because he was just crazy and what about what war. That was new to him, but he choose to not say anything because Eli and his brothers had the same 'not fowling' expression on their face.

"Well I mean he has actually lost it, he has tracked everything that has gone on in this house the only reason we can talk about this now is because he is tracking where the Witch is taking Hayden and Dylan."

"How do you know this?" Blay asked

"Well spending time with him does not actually leave time to do anything but lesion to what he had to say." Luke turned to his sons and said "Yes I have been lying to you. I wish Jasper was down here to hear me but."

"That would not matter her does not tell us anything anyway." Eli said

"Well, I will tell you the short version. There is a war between Vampires and Witches; it's been going on since my father was little. He never said how it actually started but the witches want us dead and we have just been protecting ourselves. Your grandfather was obsessed on stopping it but when Witches killed Meredith he has done all he can all the time." Luke stopped for a moment. "And he has not been the one to really care about other people so when he found that there were Hybrids he freaked, that's why your here Nathan. Only a Hybrid can kill and generation above. My father thought that if you four were on the Vampire side we would have a better chance of stopping the war. I also have some other bad knows, the Vampire that attacked you was Noah. He is on the Witches side and was helping then take Dylan and Hayden. Yes Nathan, Noah meaning your Father."

Nathan did not know what to think, everything was happening so fast. He did not know if he should believe what he is saying or if his father would really do something like that. Nathan never had the chance to say what was on his mind because someone said it for him.

"Wait what!" a girls voice said, it was Brandy. She came in with Jasper when Luke started explaining what was going on. No one noticed them standing there until one of them said something. "You mean to tell me all of this was because you father, which I really thought I was going to have to kill, wanted a way to stop a WAR! My brothers and I had to be forced out of our normal lives to do something that was never our fault and will never BE our fault. So now I might never see my brothers again, I am stuck have to drink blood for however I am going to live and now it was my father who took Dylan and Haydn. Great just fing great." She said and stomped out of the room; Nathan followed.

**Nathan**

"Brandy," I called. Brandy was walking away to god knows where and someone needed to calm her down. She went into the room where no one would here in and we could not here out.

Brandy turned to me and I could see a tear or two coming down from her eyes. Before I ran to her I closed the door and locked it. Then I ran to her and hugged her; she started crying more, but she hugged me back.

What was I going to say to her that it was all going to become better, that everything is going to be okay? I know that nothing is okay right now, so I just hugged her closer to me and she was still crying.

"Brandy," I said and she looked up at me "I promise we will see Dylan and Hayden again and we will figure this out, no matter what we stick together, okay."

She went back to crying into my shoulder and squeezed me titter, but she never answered me. "Okay Brandy" I said pushing her away so I could look into those silver eyes I have always remember and loved about my sister.

She nodded "okay Nathan, no matter what we stick together." She said with tears still wetting her face.

"Come on now, I have never seen you cry this much. You are stronger than this and them; the way they make it sound we can do anything. That means you need to stop crying and we need to go back out there and find out what it really going on and how we can help our brothers." Brandy nodded again and moments later she stopped crying and her face was dry, I could not say the same for my shoulder though.

Brandy looked at me and said "Than You Nathan, thanks for everything."

* * *

**Aww, that is just so sweet. So what do you think, wait I though Luke's father told him no to go back to the house? SO can they trust him or not? Maybe his like a double agent or something? I don't know, don't ask me. Its not like I am the one writing it. =P  
**

**Tell me what you think I am know where close to the end. Should Jasper and Brandy become a thing, should I do something with Eli and Nathan. How about changing it to Rated M?  
**

**I GOTS TO KNOW! BYE, FOR NOW!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mostly Brandy but no one's POV inparticular so...**

A few minutes passed, which felt like hours, to Nathan and Brandy. Nathan backed away first, then Brandy. All her tears were gown and Nathan was rubbing her shoulder.

"We're going to make it thru this, but for now we have to go back and figure out a plan. We have to trust each other on this, Brandy." Nathan said, he was what Brandy needed to bring herself up and start again.

"Okay, Nathan but, do you think we can trust them. I don't know what to believe anymore. So many things have already happened." Brandy said stopping Nathan.

"I know the feeling but we are going to have to do something if we are ever going to see our brothers again. What I think we should do is just listen for now, and make a choice later. We stick together in this remember, you and me." Nathan said and Brandy nodded.

Both Nathan and Brandy walked back into the dining room and they heard everyone stop talking. When they walked in and everyone was staring at them.

"Are you calmed down now, can we actually do something productive?" Luke said to Brandy with a smug and annoyed smile on his face.

"Why the Hell do you care?" She snapped back and the grin on Luke's face disappeared. The others stopped staring at her then; they were too afraid to say anything knowing that she was in a bad mood.

Brandy and Nathan sat down and the room remained salient. It stayed that way for what also seemed like hours but was really only about a minuets. Brandy had no idea what to do now, she was tricked into thinking she had to kill a crazy Vampire and now there is this War that going on! What was she going to do about that and why was she even a part of it?

"Okay," Brandy said breaking the unnerving salience. "Tell me about this War and why I am even a part of it. And please just tell me the truth; I am not really in the mood to being lied to again." She said to know on in particular.

Luke, Levi and Blay looked at each other like they did not know who was going to be the one to explain. Finally Luke took an unneeded deep breath and started explaining.

"I think I explain most of it already but it you really need to hear it again, I explain in detail. My father, the Elder I lied about and said you were going to have to kill, as an about teenager, I think, and his friends, the other Vampire Elders, had a huge fight, about god knows what, with something the, now known as, most powerful Witches. It was so bad that now theirs the War. It's been going ever since. Now the Witches are trying to either capture all Vampires or kill them. They have already succeeded at it a couple of times. They killed our mom, Meredith, and have captured the other Elders along with two other Vampire and your brothers. Our father has looked for a way to stop the War but, so far nothing has happened but our mom's death, he honestly did not take that very well. You four were his last resort, he was going to use you guys to help him because he knew that only you could kill a generation above and by the way the same thing goes for Witches also. A lower Generation cannot kill a higher one, except you guys because you not normal Vampires or Witches."

"So what were you talking about when you said something about my dad?" Brandy asked, even though she really had no desire to.

"Well… he is on the Witches side. I don't know why he would betray his one kind, and he was the one who broke in and helped take your brothers." Luke said with a, this time, real hurt tone. It was like they were friends or something.

Brandy took a deep unneeded breath and let it out slowly there was so much more that she wanted to know but could bring out in the right words so she stopped talking and everything went back to the same old awakened salience.

"Hay umm…" Levi started "I kind of have a little problem." He said not looking at anything in particular, either.

"Whats it this time Levi?" Luke asked

"Well the Witches kind of…" He was still not cutting to the point.

"On with it what did they do?" Luke cut in, impatiently.

"They burned down my house, okay. I was not going to say anything but they did the same to Blay's and I am not going to live at yours, Luke."

"What! How do you know that?" Blay asked

"Because I was going over there and it was on fire." Levi said like it did not matter. Blay just crossed his arms on the table and set his head in the middle of them.

"So what are you going to do now?" Luke asked showing no sing that he was going to help his brother.

"Well they are not staying here." Jasper cut in. "We had to put Brandy and Nathan in the attic, there's no room."

"There is plenty of room in this house, Jasper." Luke argued back.

"Yeah like where?" Jasper challenged.

So now the three brothers and Jasper were fight about where they are going to stay and Brandy could tell that Nathan was starting to fall asleep where he was sitting. Nathan was probably blanking on everything that was just said.

Nathan never had the chance to sleep yet, has he? Brandy thought. That last time he was asleep was when he was changing. Since than I bright him to the attic than all this happened. He never passed out because he was never attacked, by our dad apparently, and then he had to help clean and now he is sitting through this pointless argument that has nothing to do with him.

Brandy looked at Eli who was also probably not caring about the argument going on and reached across Nathan, who never even noticed, he was so tired. Brandy poked him to grab his attention.

Eli looked at Brandy and she pointed at Nathan, at first he had no clue what she meant but when Nathan snapped his head up to stay awake he knew, but what was Eli going to do about it?

-_Can you please take him some where he looks so tired- _Brandy said but this time it was different like he was only talking to Eli and not everybody like it did before.

-_Sure I guess but what am I going to do? You have already needed blood like 4 times since you woke up. He will need some. Also you realize we are only taking to each other and no one else can hear us?- _Eli said back

_-Well you're the one who should know that stuff. Find out a way to bring him somewhere and give him blood, you did not have a problem with that last time. Also, really? How am I doing that? It feels different but only you can hear me?- _Brandy said still ignoring the other conversation going on at the table.

_-That was to save his life okay! I could have not done that and he would be dead right now. Plus, yeah it's a skill that my dad can't even do. The only reason I am doing it now is because you are. I really don't know how it works but who am I to stop it.- _

_-Fine whatever but could you take him some where I am kind of worried- _Brandy said

"Hay!" Someone smacked the table and shocked away the connection between Brandy and Eli "What where you to just doing?" Luke asked

"Nothing but all I can say is that is that she has only been a Vampire for like three days and is already better than all three of you combined. Also he looks kind or tried." Eli pointed at Nathan who was sleeping head down on the table. "So I'm just going to…" Eli finished by throwing Nathan over his shoulder and walking out of the room. No one stopped him because they had no clue what was going on with him or where Eli was taking him.

"So what were you guys doing?" Jasper asked Brandy and by then everyone was staring at her, she had to say something but she was to afraid to say something stupid but she would looks stupid if she said nothing so she choose to say something.

"Well Eli said something about now know how to only talk to one person using that taking without words thing and-" Brandy was cut off in the middle of her sentence.

"Wait, you already know how to do that?" Blay said finally raising his head but then looking deafened and plopped it back down and let out an unnecessary breath. Brandy just faked a little giggle and tucked some hair behind her ear.

The argument resumed and Brandy was still wondering where Eli was going to take Nathan.

**Eli and Nathan**

**(There is only little touchy touchy things in this part, not much thought, its rated T remember)**

So Eli did not actually want to take Nathan somewhere, especially alone. Nathan and him never really were able to talk things out about what happened that night. To many thing went on at once but here they are, well hers Eli carrying half asleep Nathan somewhere.

Just where, is the question, why would he take the time to bring him up to his room when he is just going to end up needing blood and it would be easier to just bring him into my room? It is right in front of him, but then would they think it would be weird that he brought him into his room?

Jasper did it to Brandy but that was different, or was it. Eli was in the middle of a mental decision with himself about where to bring Nathan when he tried to say something.

"E-Eli," Nathans voice was weak and Eli could hear that he needed blood, now. Nathan started coughing and the choice was made for Eli that moment. He was going to have to bring Nathan in him room and feed him, his blood. It was the only way right now.

So that's what Eli did, he opened his door and set coughing Nathan on his bed before he closed it. All the bad rooms in this house are kind of sound proof, their like human affected. You can only hear what going on if you're next to it. Nathan was clearly going to need blood right now; there was no pushing that aside.

It hurt Eli seeing Nathan like this but he could not help think that this was mostly his fault. He was the one to snap his neck and start the change. He was the one that had to destroy everything that was ever going to be normal in his life. But he was also Nathans first kiss, Eli remembered, and he was not going to have Nathan go through all this pain again.

Eli set on the bed next to Nathan and bit his own wrist, it was great timing because at the moment Nathan had stopped coughing. Eli set the bloody spot of his wrist on top of Nathans mouth and he latched on instantly. It was Nathan knew what he was doing, when he bit down to start drawling more blood it did not hurt but actually felt kind of good.

**Meanwhile…**

Brandy was becoming sick of this pointless argument. Ty and Ry left to claim/ keep their room so they would not have to give them up. Blay was probably asleep or close to it and Jasper, his dad and Levi were still fight on where still going at it.

I have to do something. Brandy thought even if it means spending more time in Jaspers room. Brandy liked the idea of spending some time, alone time, with Jasper but she had no clue how Jasper was going to take it.

Maybe she could ask him through that one-track mind thing Eli was talking about? Worth a shot, right, whoever it takes to make them quiet.

-_So Jasper.-_ Brandy said to Jasper and Jasper only. She knew the feeling now there was, from this point on, mistaking the difference.

-_What!-_ He snapped back like it was killing him not being about to repeat what he has already said in his, again, pointless argument.

-_Well I was wondering…-_ Brandy thought

-_The answers no.-_ Jasper thought back, but he never heard what Brandy was going to ask. She knew that he was going to like it also but he just would not listen.

-_Jasper it's kind of important, you would probably like it…-_ Brandy started again

-_Yeah sure, now be quiet so I can't think when you in my head_- Jasper was still not listening and it was making her angry. If he was not going to listen now maybe he would if she made a scene.

Brandy making a seen in her head and it was going to untimely embarrass Jasper in front of his dad along with his brothers; it was making her grin with joy. The anger she was feeling still was over powering though and she had the perfect plan.

Brandy stood up and purposely had the chair make as much noise as possible without if falling over. That took their attention away from the conversation and to what she was about to do. Actually what she wanted.

She put her hands on her hips and bent over at the waist, moving her face to be perfectly eye to eye with Jasper; making herself look as bitchy as possible. Her outburst even made Blay pick his head up.

"What, are you doing?" Jasper asked trying to sound calm like Brandy was just not in his personal space but that just created more anger in her.

Brandy grinned her plan was coming together quite nicely. "Why won't you just listen to me?" Yep, she hit the perfect bitchy-ness in her tone as well.

"Because I am doing something." Jasper defended himself with a smart ass come back. "But I guess since you have my attention now you might as well tell me." Jasper kept the same calmness in his voice which was pushing Brandy over her line.

She stayed in his face and was thinking about saying it out lode but decided against it. She was here to embarrass Jasper not herself. So she went ahead and said it in her mind.

-_I was going to ask if I could spent the night in you room, Nathan is probably in Elijah's and they could stay in the attic. It would fix everything, it's a win, win situation.-_

"What if I say no?" Jasper said simply and that sutured something in Brandy; he was not going to win this fight.

* * *

**Yeah if you guessing their is going to be a big fight between Brandy and Jasper; your probably right. ;)**

**So what do you think of this chapter and why can't Jasper just be nice to Brandy; she was asking him to sleep with her. HOw many girls do that willingly! None!  
**

**Also I have thought about changing the rating to M, with all the swearing and together-ness that I might probably put in, it seems like the right thing.  
**

**I love the reviews, their great. If anybody has any suggestions I would be happy them too! Thanks for reading, BYE.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

"What if you say what?" Brandy was trying not to yell, but Jasper was pushing her over and she could not help herself.

"What are you two talking about?" Blay intervened.

"Why do you care, this has nothing to do with you!" Brandy snapped back, she was becoming so angry. She looked back at Jasper after Blay put his head back down in defeat, again.

"I said no." Jasper said simply but with a playful voice like he knew how much he was angering Brandy.

"Why, it's a win, win situation. What wrong with it?" Brandy was still trying to control her anger.

"And who wins in this situation?" Jasper asked keeping that hint of playfulness in his voice. Brandy knew if he was going to keep it up, she was not going to be held responsible for what she was going to do next.

**Meanwhile…**

"We need them awake now!" Noah yelled "They are our only hope for making anything happen!" he continued.

"I am trying the best I can, sir, but none of my spells are working. I think we are going to have to feed them blood." A nurse/Witch said quietly like was being serious and pleading for herself not be in trouble.

"They cannot be feed blood! If we feed them blood now-," he started loudly but then became almost as quiet as the nurse. "Let's just say we can't."

Noah just came back from where his kids were taken, the first time. He did not want to only take two but his daughter, Brandy, stopped him from taking Nathan. She was too far into the Vampire world.

"At least we have the twins, they were always my favorite." Gwen, Noah's ex-wife and Brandy's mom, said coming into the hospital looking room. Then the nurse ran out.

Noah took a big unneeded breath, he remembered the last time he saw Gwen. It was her that was making him do this. It was not her immortal beauty from being one of the most powerful Witches that he remembered but the fact that she betrayed him even more by bring him here.

"Awww, now why does someone look so sad?" she said but looked over at the beds. She must have see that Noah was only able to take back two because she stiffened and looked at Noah with a death glair. "Why are their only the twins there? She asked with no noticeable emotion in her voice.

It was not like Noah was afraid of his ex-wife but he was on Witch territory now and he was out numbered and had no other option but to do what they told him. If was not going to do that they said, they would torcher him like their doing to the other captured Vampires.

"It's Brandy, she is what stopped me. I was able to bring them back because they were not awake. She and her brother were." Noah was not liking where he was at that moment and there was really no reason to be wasting his time with his unshakeable boys. "By the way I think we underestimated how much power our little children actually have." He said in his ex-wife's face and walked out the door.

Noah left Gwen alone in the room with her sons. She also wanted them to awake. She was a Witch and would do anything to win the war; even betray he ex-husband. She knew all too well how much power her children had, never the less she was going to do whatever it took to come out on top.

**Back to Brandy and them…**

"Um… they do and you do! How do you not fully understanding what I am offering?" Brandy wanted to scream but if there was one thing she learned from her dad, that was never going to go away, was to not show your emotion, unless needed. Right now it was not needed.

"Oh I know what you offering but maybe I just don't want that." Jasper said still not showing any signs of breaking. Jasper, inside, wanted to say yes, to Brands offer so bad, he wanted to sleep with her; or at least next to her. He wanted her to be in his arms so he knew that nothing was going to hurt her. He was not going to show that though.

It was killing him not saying it but the other half of him was overpowering the good and loveable side. With his dad and his brothers watching and listing to him he had to be what everyone thought of him. He needed to be tough and stand up for what he wants. He stood up and crossed his arms waiting for Brandy to try, but fail again.

Even if that means passing up the only time Brandy will ever ask to sleep in his room. He also hated himself for how worked up he was making Brandy, it may not look like it but he never liked making other people really mad; especially not Brandy. Teasing her was the only was he could show the mean part of him and slid away from not doing something to terrible.

Brandy was tired of what Jasper was acting like but she was not going to let him win. Yelling at him was apparently not working so she decided to try something new. Instead of doing what she wanted to do, which was yell at him, she stood as straight and as tall as she could make herself, which was only a few inches shorter than Jasper, and leaded over to his ear and said what everyone was not expecting.

"Fine but you would have had fun." She said forcing he voice to be soft and tempting. Then she turned and went to walk away, but never made it out before stopping to let jasper have one more chance.

That was what almost pushed him over his line. He never had a doubted in him mind that sleeping in the same bed with Brandy would be fun but it was not enough, he knew that if he broke now he would be turning away from the wall that he built himself. He wanted to tough, he wanted to so bad, maintaining this composer may have been the worst thing he has ever come by, and he has three Vampire brothers.

"By the way no one is sleeping in the attic anymore, it's free." Brandy said with a smug smile on her face. Still leaving time for Jasper to change him mind.

"Really where are you and Nathan going to sleep than?" Levi asked

"Well Nathan… you don't have to worry about and me?" Brandy look at Jasper with puppy dog eyes and innocence's. "I guess I'll just have to find a corner or the couch looked conformable, maybe I'll just find a broom closet." She huffed out a big unneeded breath. This was Brandy's last option, to guilt him into it.

Jasper was dying inside, he felt so guilty. What was actually stopping him from letting Brandy sleep in his room?

"Well whatever I just want to sleep." Levi said and ran for the stairs with Blay slowly fowling. Brandy was still looking at Jasper like she was a little girl with nowhere to go. It was breaking Jasper and he wanted to give it but… what was really stopping him, it was his dad. He was still in the room watching them. He had to do something though; he knew that Brandy was just going to keep trying if he didn't.

So he ignored her that was his last option, it was all he could do before he could not help his self. He turned to his dad and started talking to him. "So where are you staying now that apparently this house turned into a hotel?"

"Well as far as I know my house has not burned down so I will be on my way so you can deal with…her." Luke gestured to Brandy.

Brandy wanted to say something she wanted to yell at both of them. Jasper was being mean, like over the top mean and now his dad does not ever care about her. She was having an emotional battle with herself. Did she want to break in front of them, no, but did she want to break down and just throw a temper tantrum, yes.

Luke looked at his son then at Brandy, his eyes were filled with years of worry. But why, Brandy thought. What has he gown through that made those eyes look so old and worried? Was there something he knew that was not telling us?

Either way Brandy never had the chance to keep searching to find out because he was already out the door. Then she looked at Jasper, now that everyone was not here anymore he was going to be nice, right? Well that certainly does not mean she is just going to give in to him anymore.

"So… what was it you wanted?" Jasper asked not looked at Brandy directly. He knew that she was angry; he knew not to push her now because of what he had done.

It's not like Jasper wanted to do all those things, he could not help himself. "Oh so now you care?" Brandy snapped back. If they did not change something now another argument was going to break out and neither of them wanted that.

He was kissing him now and he never wanted him to stop. Nathan was done with drinking Eli's blood, for now, all he wanted was him. All Eli wanted was Nathan. Before they started kissing though they sorted somethings.

Eli told Nathan why he had to 'kiss' him when he first woke and why he was in his room now. Nathan, supersizing, understood Eli's logic, it was to save his life. Nathan also understood what Eli was going through.

Is like every time they kissed Nathan knew more and more about Eli. He would have little flashes of Eli's past pop into his head, he could taste everything Eli was feeling. Nathan has never kiss anyone else before but something in his said that the transformation he went through gave him more power than he thought.

Eventually Nathan was going to have to tell someone about what was going on but the only person she felt telling anything right now was Brandy. She was having trouble of her own. He could hear her and Jasper fight about something, but really never caught what it was.

Eli soon realized Nathan was not really thinking about what they were doing right now, so he pulled back and started to kiss Nathans neck while asking. "So whatcha thinking 'bout?" he said lazily.

Nathan wanted to tell Eli about the flashes of his past that he kept seeing but something in him told him to wait and talk to Brandy about it first so he had to come up with something and fast.

"Umm…, just you know, should we tell the others about…this?" Eli knew what he meant when he said this but that never bothered him. He knew that was going to come up soon or later. But should they keep a secret for now? Eli taught. Maybe that for the best until they know what going on.

"Sure just for now, though. Anyway you need to sleep somewhere, now that the attic has been taken over." Eli muffled against Nathan neck, he just tasted so good, Eli thought, he could feel the pulse of Nathan heart because he never made it stop and Eli never wanted it to stop.

Nathan took a deep unneeded breath he was going to be spent the night in this room. Well it was better than that other room and the attic, plus Eli was in here. So it could not be all bad right? He knew that it was not going to go any feather than kissing so what should he be worried about?

Where his, soon to be, 18 year old, sister, Brandy is going to sleep, that was what Nathan was worried about.

"I don't understand why you can't just be nicer sometimes?" Yeah, nothing changed much so now Brandy and Jasper were fighting again.

"It's just not me." Jasper said reaching out to Brandy hoping she would at least try to understand.

"I hope you knew it's not me just to around asking people if I can sleep with them!" Brandy said but the lowered her voice "You're honestly the only person that, that idea has ever crossed my mind for." It was a whisper but she intended for Jasper to hear it.

It was true Brandy has not has many boyfriends, and anytime she would she was always to busy with fixing cars and dealing with her dad. None of them ever lasted long enough to reach the point of wanting to sleep with them.

Jasper, in fact, did hear it. It was killing his seeing Brandy like this, he never wanted to hurt her but he could not push away , the fact that, he has never really felt this way about another girl before.

It was new to both of them; they were never the type of people to show much emotion, really no emotion at all, if they could help it. But could they move past that and except each other? Each of them knew that they wanted to but changing is easier said than done and neither of them knew if they could really do that.

Both Brandy and Jasper were growing tired of the pointless argument so they just stood there and stared at each other. There was a little awkward salience, until Jasper something that would change him, something that he has never said to anyone until now.

"Brandy, " He had to make sure she was paying attention, Brandy slightly nodded her head Jasper took a deep unneeded breath, locked gazes with her and slowly said "I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you." Then hugged her, this was going to change them; for better or for worse.

* * *

**So yeah, the next one is up! the good thing is that I have school one more day before a 5 day weekend so I should have more time to type. **

**WHAT DO YOU THINK, I MUST KNOW. This chapter was a little heart to write, I don't know why but nothing was coming to me. Hopefully now that it is up the next few will be easier.  
**

**Thanks for reading! ;) BUT NOW!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

As soon as Jasper hugged Brandy she wrapper her arms around him. What could she say, she could never stay angry at Jasper, it's just not possible. So she hugged into him and just stayed, Brandy enjoyed being this close to him; it felt natural to her.

Of course it had to end sometime, Jasper pulled away first. He pushed her arm's length away, looked her in the eye and said. "So do you want to come up to my room or not? I mean it's fine if you would rather-" Brandy put her pointer finger up to his mouth and shushed him.

Brandy always wanted to go to his room and now that she was calm there was nothing that was going to change that. "I would love to." She said back calmly, then she kissed his cheek and ran to his room with her Vamp speed.

Assuming that he was following Brandy quickly shut the door intending for him to be locked out. Brandy had him right where she wanted him. "Well are you going to let me in or not?" Jasper asked, Brandy was going to let him but not until he says it again.

"Sure but not until you say you're sorry again." She had no idea why she was teasing him like this but it was fun.

"Why can't I do that in there?" Jasper was not going to make it out of this so easily. Brandy was determined to make him say it before she was going to let him in.

**Elsewhere…**

Luke left his son's house and went back to his own. Luckily his was not burned down; it was just the way he left it. All he wanted to do was go inside his home take a shower than sleep. That was it; then probably go back to Jasper's and help out with Brandy and Nathan thee next morning.

He walked up to his old Oak tree door and slowly opened it. The creek of it rang through the empty house, just like normal. All the lights in the house burned out years ago but he was a Vampire is it was not like he needed them of anymore.

So he walked into his living room and an old photo caught his eye. He picked it up and looked at it. It was so old it was like in black and white still. His brothers were in it, his wife, Brook, and both his mom and dad. The picture was taken before him and his brothers split to live alone, so his whole family was there, stuck in a moment of happiness.

It's not like he wasn't happy now but many things have changed, he's not so innocent anymore. He has many things to take care of and worry about. Like how all his kids are in danger and how his wife had been captured by Witches. What he was not expecting was for anybody to break from of his trip down memory lane.

"That was a better time wasn't it?" His father, Winston, said, but how is he in here?

Luke took a deep unneeded breath and just stayed looking at the photo. Back then was better times, his dad may have still been a little crazy about finding a way to end the war but at least he cared more about his kids.

"Yeah, I guess it was. How did you make it in here anyway?" Luke asked

"I think you forgetting this use to be my house. Anyway I thought I told you not to go back." Luke set the photo back down and turned to his dad. Luke was not like his dad, he wanted to know if his kids were okay, even if one day they do split up and go their sepreit ways someday, he was going to know if they were fine.

"I know it may not seem like it but I actually do care if my family is okay. When I want back they all were bitten, my brothers and my sons. Also Nathan was scared out of his mind and Brandy was laying on the floor with stab wound in her stomach. I am glad I went back to help them or they could still be like that right now. Also dad I care about you, I think you taking all this to seriously."

On the inside Luke was different he was not what he portrayed on the outside. Nothing was going to stop him from making sure his family was okay. Even if he had to disobey his father for it.

Winston just closed his eyes and let out a breath, it was annoying him a little that his son was not doing what was told of him but he understood why he did what he did. Wins did care about his family but at this moment his mind was on ending the war. He would do anything to end the war.

"Fine, we have bigger things to talk about than that right now." He opened his eyes and saw worry in his sons. There was something bothering him that he never noticed before but he had to stay on topic, the war, the war. Wins reminded himself.

"Like what, the stupid war, how do you expect anybody to care about it if all you going to do is ruin innocent people lives for your own game?" Luke was challenging his father.

"It's not a game. This war needed to end and I know how to do it with little to know damage involved this time."

"Yeah like I haven't heard that one before, what's different about now that wasn't the last time you said that?"

"We have the halfbreeds." Wins said simply

"Well, we have two of them and by the way I was planning on going back to help train them. They pretty powerful on their own but with some help…" Luke stopped for a second; with help they would be about to literally do whatever they wanted. They more powerful than any human could ever dream of and they can kill Elders.

"Yeah, yeah I know they would be able to kill me if they wanted, but that's what I want. If they are able to kill me than they can stop this war."

"What are you going to do after this war, Dad. After mom died you made this your life. You never cared about my problems, if Levi of Blay never came back you would probably have no idea where they were. What if we can't win this war?" Luke ended quickly, if we couldn't win this war then… that's it everything that we worked for is over.

Wins face turned into a mix of anger and sorrow. What if we lose this war? He asked himself, No, we will end this war no matter what. No one will win no one will lose. It's just going to end.

"Yeah that's what I thought, you're so focused on just how to end it. You're not thinking far enough ahead. Dad ever since mom died you have just been so on ending this war, you have not asked anybody else once what they think."

"Fine, what do you think we should, what's you brilliant plan on ending a war that's been going on since the beginning of time?"

"Well, first that your problem you are looked at the big picture, as of this moment I think you need to just go to sleep, thinking about nothing but meeting Brandy for yourself."

"What! If I did that she would kill me, sorry she WILL kill me. She thinks I messed up her life. Why would you want me to meet her, its suicide."

"Because if you do then you could show her how to be faster and stronger. You have lived much longer than me or any Vampire that has not been captured. Me, my brothers, even my sons can only do so much for training her and her brother. Anyway if you're on terms, not saying good terms, but at least on the same page than she kind of grows on you. The more she trusts you the more you will be able to make her do. But I have no control over you so do what you want but just think about it." Luke picked the picture back up and left his dad standing in the living room. It's too late to take a shower not so he went to his room and fell asleep.

Wins just stood there, maybe his son was right. Maybe all he needed was to take, a short, break. But could he really go and meet Brandy? No, he could not, he knows how angry she was when she first found out that it was him who ruined his life. If he was anywhere near Brandy she would tear him to shreds.

What was wrong with his son anyway? Was there… worry in his eyes? Why was he acting so angry one moment than depressed the next? All of Wins question was answered with one thought, it was family.

Brook, his wife was captured by Witches the same time Meredith was killed. All that's left is his sons and his brothers and now they're all in danger. That clicked something in him, maybe I should go away from my own little world and help Brandy, she is our last hope.

**Meanwhile…**

"Come on all you have to say is three little words, and then I will let you in." Brandy said through the door, she was still playing with Jasper.

"But I can't, not out here, Brandy we talked about this." Jasper tried to reason but apparently nothing was going through to Brandy.

"Actually we yelled about it, honestly I don't retain much when yelling. You're going to have to try harder than that Jasper." Brandy tried to say on a serious note even though Jasper could tell she was smiling. He took an unneeded breath and let it out slowly, he can't break to Brandy but it's the only way she is going to let me in. Maybe next time it would be a good idea to make her not so angry. "Aww, you know you can do it, it's just three little words. You have to believe in yourself Jasper. You know you can, you know you can." Okay a little uncalled for. Jasper thought

This was going away from everything Jasper ever did, but he really wanted to be in there with her right now and if that means saying 'I am sorry' again than guess he is going to have to say it. "Iamsorry" He mumbled not really letting anybody hear what he just said.

That was not enough for Brandy though she wanted to hear him. "What was that? I did not hear you, you're going to have to talk louder." Brandy was having fun teasing Jasper, and she was doing it in a fun way. It wasn't like she would do this is she knew that Jasper deserved it.

"I am sorry." Jasper chopped each word but only said it louder enough to hear it through the door; there he said it now will she let him in?

Brandy opened the door right away; she was wearing nothing but her lacy bra and underwear. Jasper was wearing a t-shirt and jeans and he felt overdressed for this little occasion.

As soon as Jasper looked at her like really looked at her he was stunned. Brandy has the best body he had seen in a while. She was toned…everywhere and her skin looked soft as a baby's bottom. There wasn't a flaw in sight.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in, hum?" Brandy's voice was soft but tempting, she was everything Jasper imagined and more, and he wanted her; now.

Jasper walked into the room, closed the door behind him, pinned Brandy to a wall and kissed her. All within seconds. She was too tempting to pass up, even now when and she was partially asking for it. What else was he going to do?

**Some other places in the house…**

Nathan was glad to not be sleeping in the attic, not that he really had been or anything but. His sister did end up in Jaspers room, like he predicted, and now he can't hear what going on; not that he would want to anymore. He was just happy that Eli was asleep now, he could think about things while settling after the rush that the blood gave him.

He took an unneeded breath and just thought. Was he ever going to see his brothers again? What was going to between him and Eli, Brandy and Jasper seem like they're not going to give up on each other, so what are they going to do? Nathan was not really awake for much of the conversation that went on at the table but he did catch that Levi and Blay are staying here, why again was that?

What about Luke or his father for that matter, Nathan thought that he was out to kill him but apparently not and now there's a war going on. He was really going to need some time with Brandy to sort somethings out, everything was just confessing right now.

Nathan never had much time to answer his questions, only ask them. He wondered if they were ever going to be answer. His eyes started too close and the only thing that passed through his mine was more about Eli. But when he would read about fiction Vampires or Witches it never said anything about being able to since their past or what their feeling just by the touch, so what it making that happen?

Eventually Nathan let the magic of sleep overtake him and for the first time today he actually felt… safe.

Blay had no idea what was doing, he was not ever sure if he should have believed his brother when he said that his house was burned down as well. He was actually okay with sleeping at Luke's house; he would have had a real bed.

Why did he even come here, he wondered. There was just something that attracted him, he felt power coming from this house a since that he needed to be here. Blay never really left when his family broke up. He just wondered around town, stayed at the girl he took blood from house, while on some night staying at his house.

He never really had anywhere to go, so when he felt something from a place he knew he had to check it out. Turns out somehow him mom, Meredith, is not really dead. He saw Brandy turn into her, or at least what she looked like.

But how was that even possible? Blay fell asleep pounding that thought, also with Levi's constant moving and restlessness. Levi was sleeping but he made so much noise, how was that even possible? He thought on a better note than the other. Either way he fell asleep along with his brother, having no idea what's going to come of the next day.

Brandy love how she was feeling, she never wanted it to stop. Trapped helpless against wall, can't do anything but stay and kiss Jasper. What is she going to do? I don't know… stay and keep kissing Jasper. Brandy thought, she was never going to move from this spot. Jasper makes her feel like she has no worries, everything she has ever had to think about it's just not there.

The only thing on her mind was Jasper; she loved this side of him. Where the only thing on his mind was making her happy. One of Jasper's hands was behind Brandy's butt holding her closer to him while the other was slowly moving lower down her body.

Brandy may have been stuck to the wall but she could still move her arms, she mover them up and stuck them around Jasper's neck and started to run her hands through his soft hair.

It surprised Brandy because his hair was soft, it was as fluffy and soft as it looked. They stayed like that until Jasper started to life Brandy so she was eye level with him. Brandy's feet were off the ground so she wrapped her legs around his waist and they stayed.

Each loving every moment they were together, nothing was going to break them apart. They spent time together, but nothing to serious happened. Brandy liked where she was but was she ready to go any feather?

She could have stayed in this one spot her whole life, the feeling of his hair going through her hands, the way his body felt pressed on her, it was all worth staying for but she has only been at this house for a couple of days. But on the other hand she can feel how Jasper feels about her.

She can feel how true it is. The other boyfriends she had it just felt wrong to her. Nothing to her felt like it does now but as Brandy was thinking something popped into her head. It was a flashback of Jaspers life, but why?

_**Flashback**_

Jasper was standing at the door of his house, he looked about 5 and his parents were in the car driving up the drive way. Both his mom and dad opened the front door and stood up. His mom was holding something in her hands.

Jasper was curious about what it was, him mom was away from the house for two days and he had no idea why. So he ran up to him mom and gave her a hug and saw what his mom was holding. It was a baby and his eyes were brown and the little strands of hair on his head were brown. Jasper realized that whoever this was, was going to be his little brother.

The power of that feeling and thought snapped Brandy out of the flash back, it must have been only a couple of seconds because Jasper was still kissing her and nothing changed. But what was the flash back this for, why did it even happen?

Brandy pulled away from Jasper and looked him in the eye, did she want to tell him what just happened or that she now knew how much he really does care about his brothers.

"What's wrong Brandy?" Jasper asked

"Oh, um nothing it's just." _should I tell him _"I-I… don't think I am ready to… you know." Brandy saw some emotions cross Jaspers face but she could see understanding the most.

Jasper leaded into Brandy's neck and every time he would let out a breath or air or kiss her neck Brandy could feel more of Jasper, if that makes sense. The more they touched the more she knew about Jasper. She could feel everything he was feeling and she could see more flashes of his past.

"Okay," Jasper finally said. Brandy's legs were still around Jasper so he pulled her close to him and walked to his bed. "Just let me be near you a little longer, then we can sleep. We will need it; tomorrow is you first day of training."

Brandy never wanted Jasper to leave but he was right, if she was going to start training than she better sleep. She pulled Jasper on the bed with her and was lying on top of him kissing his neck.

"Just go to sleep." Brandy said, jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Jasper was still confused and amazed about how strong she was. Everything happened so quickly.

He let out a deep unneeded breath, striped to his boxers and through the blankets over him, with in a couple of minutes his eyes were slowly closing. Brandy came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but her bra and undies, sill; she crawled up next to Jasper, turned to look at her to say one last thing. "What's it about you that I love so much." Jasper whispered into Brandy's ear.

Brandy had her eyes closed and was half asleep not really thing about what she was saying "It's the fact that I am just I have so much awesome in me; you just can't stay away." Jasper smiled at her comment but then realized that he just admitted that he loved Brandy, but did he really feel that way?

* * *

**OH...MY...GOD... this took so long to write and it's not even that good. :( Honestly I truly am sorry for not update sooner but I needed to get so me things out-of-the-way and this poor chapter was it. The next one though I have a little excerpt from just to show you that it is being written.**

**-_There were too many, they were surrounded . The only people Brandy could recognize were her twin brothers, her dad, her mom, and Nathan being taking away, away from the house and away from Brandy. Their was nothing she could do either, something was stopping her. __  
_**

**_Was it the fact that she was bleeding? Or was it because she was passing out at the moment. It killed Brandy to say it but she failed. Brandy failed at protecting her brother and she was failing at life. Everything went still. She tried to look around.  
_**

**_All Brandy could see was Luke and Jasper on the ground; bleeding. At first thought she wanted to go to Jasper, he tried so hard protecting Brandy but before she was able to start crawling to him she herd a voice, a guy's voice.  
_**

**_"Don't move" it said "You're too late..."-  
_**

**If you want to read more tune in for chapter 19. ;)  
**


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Brandy was able to take a decent shower with nobody bothering her. The water was warm on her body and her hair was back to its normal soft and fluffiness. She never wanted to step put but she was actually looking forward to learning to fight.

Her dad had only thought her self-defense and if she going to take part in stopping this war she was going to learn how to hurt others as well as blocking their attacks.

So eventually Brandy turned off the water and stepped out. The bathroom was not much different from Eli's. The set up was the same but the coolers were different. On the wall with the sink there was a fogged up mirror.

It's been a while since Brandy has actually seen herself.

Brandy put her bra and underwear back on which was a little gross but it's not like she was going to walk out in front of Jasper necked or anything. After the fog on the mirror cleared up a bit she was able to see herself.

Brandy saw her own eyes had shock in them because or how different she looked, maybe becoming a Vampire did something to me. She thought.

Her hair looked fuller and her sliver eyes were piercing, no wonder Jasper was all over her, she was gorgeous. Brandy had all the same features but they were all hyped. It took her about 5 minutes to stop looking herself, she just could not get over the face that she changed so much.

Either way she was still going to learn how to fight so she had to get out of the bathroom sometime. As she was walking out the door she saw Jasper walking in. He had a duffel bag in his hands but why and where did he get it from?

"Here my dad brought some clothes that you can where. They my mom's but since you don't have any right now, but don't worry I think they'll fit. And-" Jasper stopped mid-sentence when he turned around and saw that Brandy was wearing nothing except some lacy undergarments.

Well it just goes to show that you do learn something new every day because Brandy never knew that a Vampire could blush as bad as Jasper was right now.

"Oh um…" Jasper was stuttering, but still looking at her. To Brandy it was really cute how he was embarrassed seeing her like this but there was nothing around her that she could cover up with. So she took the bag from Jasper and walked back into the bathroom.

It was not like Jasper has never seen a girl only wearing her bar and underwear but this was Brandy he was looking at. He actually cared about her and remembering how she never wanted to go anything feather last night he was worried that looking at her like that was going to push her away.

So after she went back into the bathroom Jasper decided he would wait for her. Sitting on his bed he could not push the image of her partially necked out her his mind. She was perfect, her body was excellent and the hair and eyes looked so right for her. He knew that when she came out of the bathroom last night she was wearing nothing but her undergarments but he never really saw her. Last night he was partially sleeping already when she came out.

"What are you thinking about?" Brandy asked coming out of the bathroom. She saw that he was just sitting there with his eyes closed when Brandy came out of the bathroom. "The clothes fit really well actually, thanks for asking."

Jasper let out a deep unneeded breath; at least she was not talking about that little incident. "Nothing, their waiting down stairs. It time to start training."

**Hours later**

"Come on I don't even know how to fight!" Brandy says as Levi, Blay, and Luke and standing up from the ground.

"Hay I think if you can take down three 2 second generation Vampire, at the same time, you know how to fight." Jasper said still leaning on the side wall.

After Brandy and Jasper walked down stairs this morning everyone was ready to start so they did. At first it was slow and they were being taught how to hit at the right moment, where to hit and how to keep the guy on the ground after you hit them.

Both brandy and Nathan caught on fast. Nathan was already strong enough to take down Jasper, Eli, Ry, and Ty at the same time so Brandy decided to take it a step farther and take on the second gen and apparently that was easier than expected.

Brandy huffed and shook her head. "Whatever, Nathan can you toss me a bottle." Nathan picked up a bottle of blood and throw it at Brandy.

"So what do we do now?" Nathan asked.

Luke stood up and cracked his back "Maybe you and Brandy should fight, see how that goes." He said walking to where the extra blood bottles were.

"Fine, whatever, it's not like he can beat me anyway." That comment seemed to catch Nathans attention.

"Who says I can beat you?" Nathan challenged back walking on to the end of matt where they were taught to fight.

"Oh Nathan" Brandy said shaking her head and laughing a little. "You can hit a girl."

"But you my sister." He quickly says back.

Brandy raised an eye brow "What does that mean?"

"It means that I can do this." Before Brandy could proses what Nathan just said she on the floor looking up at him. Within that second though Brandy swung her legs on the floor and tripped Nathan. Now they were both on floor, staring at each other.

The room was salient for about 3 seconds until Brandy and Nathan burst out laughing. It was not like they were really going to hurt each other, but it was just funny how they could take each other down without actually being hurt.

Each tried to stand but because they were laughing so hard it became nearly impossible. Soon they were able to stand and when they did, something tackled Nathan and shortly after a different thing went for Ty.

Then Brandy noticed more things were coming in from the door. They were picking us off one by one. The next down was Levi and soon the only people standing were me, Jasper and Luke. We were the only one fighting whatever these things were.

Brandy was standing near Nathan so it was easy for her to protect him. Nothing was going to happen to Nathan; Brandy would die if something did. Everyone was fighting the best that they could. Levi and Blay were back to back. Jasper and his dad were fighting together along with Ty and Ry, but each were in different places.

Whatever these things were, were weak on their own but in groups it was nearly impossible to fight off and more kept coming through the door if something didn't change now then it was going to mean even more trouble for them.

Only a couple of minutes passed by when Brandy heard someone scream, she looked up to see who it was and saw Ty was down, and Ry was going down with him, but she was doing the best she could to protect herself and Nathan and it killed her that she could not do anything to save them.

Soon the same thing happened to Levi and Blay and that was when she noticed what was taking them down so fast. Too many were coming from all over to try and stop them but that was not going to stop Brandy from protecting her brother.

It was her brothers Hayden and Dylen, they were actually awake and okay but they were fighting them not helping them. Brandy and Nathan already figured how easy it was to take down the people they were training with so Ty, Ry, Blay, and Levi never had a fighting chance.

Brandy was too busy fighting the people around her to help anybody else. She really couldn't move either because Nathan was still on the ground fighting off whatever was on him.

The room was starting to clear but that was only because they were taking the others out. Every couple of second she would see Levi or one them being taken out of the room and away, away from everything that they have worked for.

Nathan finally stood up and started fighting alongside Brandy. Until now he never saw how much at a disadvantage they really were at. Him and Brandy may have been their fighting but so were his other two brothers. If they were trained or had the same power that he had, it was going to be an intense fight.

Now that Nathan was standing they could move to where Jasper and his dad were, it would be better for them to fight in a group than apart. So slowly they moved to were Jasper was fighting and they made their last stand.

The four of them, ready for anything. The first attack came at Jasper then the next at Brandy. Soon everyone was fighting full on again, not giving up for the life of them.

Hayden came up to Brandy and started to attack her. She never wanted to hurt her brother but it was like he changed.

"Hayden what are you doing?" Brandy asked as she was fighting him.

"What do you mean? I don't even know you." Is what he said back and that hurt Brandy she… it was like her brother betrayed her in less than a few seconds. How could he not know her, they have been together for close to 13 years all those great times and memories and it was like he just forgot everything or didn't remember.

But that was a mistake because the second Brandy let her guard down Dylan came into the fight. Brandy was still in shock to realize he had a dagger in his hand and that he was comming to her with it.

Just another second and he would have gotten her but Jasper was now there in front of her. He had pushed Dylan as hard as he could with his shoulder. Brandy looked up at him, Jasper just saver her life.

She snapped out of that thought though because behind her she heard another scream. This time it was Nathan and this time he was not going to be able to stand back up.

Dylan was knocked out of the way to Brandy he went after Nathan and because she as looking at Jasper she never saw Dylan stand back up and go after Nathan.

Brandy looked back to Hayden, now he had a dagger as well and Jasper was not going to be able to stop him. They were fighting and Jasper was losing. This formed something in her the brother she was to protect and the guy she cared deeply about were losing; they were being hurt and being taking away from her.

Brandy was not going to let that happen; no matter who is in the way.

She felt waves of that emotion and the last time that happened she turned into this different person but this different person as strong. So she let it happen but this time is was faster, much faster. Within a couple of seconds Brandy could feel that she changed and she could feel the power growing with in her.

When Brandy looked up she did not only see her two brothers but she saw her mom and dad as well. Everything stood still then it was like their very presence froze everything. That soon ended when Gwen turned her head and looked at her daughter.

Dylan and Hayden moved to Jasper and Nathan and my dad, Noah moved to Luke. Gwen lifted her hand and all the power Brandy gained disappeared in one quick flash. Gwen was more powerful than Brandy predicted, but Brandy was determined. Even though she felt powerless and weak she was not going to let her mom win.

They soon were in a fight, this time Brandy was not afraid to hurt her family. She as going to do everything in her power to stop her mom. That was at least what Brandy wanted but it's not what she got.

Brandy underestimated what was going on, she thought too much of herself. Her mom was quick, she had more experience fighting and she had the upper hand because she had a weapon and a hole army behind her. They were not fighting but their anticipation was floating in the air, any moment now they could attack.

Brandy heard something hit the ground behind her, by instants she had to make sure nothing happened to Nathan or Jasper but once she gave Gwen the chance, the one little sliver of distraction, she took it. Gwen had stabbed Brandy in the middle of her stomach with no mercy or remorse' it was like she was happy to be physically harming her daughter.

Pain seared through Brandy, everywhere in her body felt like it was losing energy. Second by second she felt weaker and Brandy could do nothing about it. By now the army had come out and stared to scream and creating nothing she could focus on. Brandy was slowly going in and out of consciousness. Eventually she fell to her knees while people were surrendering her. She looked up and saw how evil her mom was.

Her hair was blowing back in the air and her eyes were a deep red. She was smiling with satisfaction, she had what she wanted and there was nothing stopping her. Brandy finally fell, crashing down on her side with only little site left.

There were too many, they were surrounded. The only people Brandy could recognize were her twin brothers, her dad, her mom, and Nathan being taking away, away from the house and away from Brandy. There was nothing she could do either, something was stopping her.

Was it the fact that she was bleeding? Or was it because she was passing out at the moment? It killed Brandy to say it but she failed. Brandy failed at protecting her brother and she was failing at life. Everything went still. She tried to look around.

All Brandy could see was Luke and Jasper on the ground; bleeding. At first thought she wanted to go to Jasper, he tried so hard protecting Brandy but before she was able to start crawling to him she heard a voice, a guy's voice.

"Don't move" it said "You're too late...

* * *

**Dang... I bet you thought you were going to find put who this mystery guy was didn't you? Well not this chapter! The next one though for sure. ;)**

**Tell me what you thought though, maybe when I finish the story or something I will put more detail in and make things more real but for now that's it.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Night Before (Before The Fight)  
**

So I left, left my son's house. I can't believe that he would want me to actually meet Brandy. She would kill me, literally she would and she could to. Was he trying to get me killed? Either way I wasn't going to, I couldn't Brandy would never understand why I did it. Why I had to change her and her brothers. She would never understand that I vowed to have revenge on the bitch that killed my wife.

Soon I made it to my house and laid on my bed, the bed that I have sheared with my wife for so long. The one that reminds me of her every time I come near it, but I needed sleep, so forcing myself to sleep.

It all happened one night, I was coming home from, another, day of unsuccessfully tracking down where the Winches hide out was and all seemed normal, until I made it through the front door. That was when everything changed, as I stepped out of my car I noticed that my son was at my house because his car was here. So I walked in and there she was, lying on the ground, dead, my wife Meredith, on the ground with blood drained out of her body. I quickly looked up and saw my son was on the ground as well but he had not lost as much blood as my wife so I went to her first.

"Meredith, Meredith!" I yelled kneeling down next to her, hopping with my life that I wasn't too late to save her.

She would always keep her heart beating because she said that it makes her feel more alive. Right now her heart was not beating and nor was she breathing. By now I could feel that my face was wet, it was impossible to hold the tears back.

Pulling her into my lap I started shaking her back n forth whispering into her ear.

"Mar, Mar you can't, you just can't. Mar." I said her name over and over again hoping that she would just open her eyes. Then she mumbled something and I held her closer. I calmed me a little knowing that she was still alive. "Yes what is it?" I asked quietly, looking into her familiar dark purple eyes.

"It wa-was Gw-Gwen. I love you a-and will never truly di-die. Only for y-you. Wins..." She drifted off while trying to say me name. She closed her eyes and I felt the life, her spirit move out of her body.

"Mar! No Mar!" I yelled shaking her and crying harder but nothing happened, my wife was dead and now I know who to have revenge on. I stayed with her a little longer, holding her close and crying, hoping that this was not really true.

Mar and I marred when we were both young and have been together ever since. Now she was dead and I was never going to see her again. I cried more when the thought passed my mind rocking her lifeless body brought me no comfort it only told me more that she was dead because nothing was happening, her body as only moving as I was rocking back n forth. She was just there now, or at least her body.

It took a little but somehow I managed to set her back down on the floor. I never thought this day would come when I had to part with my lover, Mar was the only one; the only one I would truly love.

I sniffed back some tears and stood up looked at my wife once more than went to me son. It was too late to save my wife but maybe I could help Luke. Moving to him I saw that he wasn't hurt nearly as bad. So I picked him up and set him on a table. I took care of him cleaned his wounds and watched him heal. My son was okay but I knew that I would never feel the same, and that I would stop at nothing to stop this war and have revenge and Gwen Galloway, the witch.

Then I woke, I must have fallen asleep thinking about that night. It was a night I never wanted to remember, but it became burned into my mind. The look of my dead wife's face the feeling that came when I knew she was gown, but as well as the good feeling that I had knowing that my son was not going to die.

"No!" I said out loud. "I can't think about then I need to move on." So I got out of bed took a shower and dressed for a short time not remembering but as I walked to my blood fridge I couldn't help thinking about the times when me and Mar drank out of each other. We have had many special times in this house and everything in here reminded me of her.

This forgetting this was going to harder than expected. Maybe, I took an unneeded breath, maybe I should meet Brandy. It would take my mind off my wife and since the only way for this war to end is her I will need her to not hate me, but I know that she will no matter what. I ruined her life and my goal was to kill her mom. I know I would hate me.

Eventually I talked myself into driving to Jasper's house. Then I felt something, the feeling was the same one I felt when I arrived to see my wife dying. So I drove faster, pushing down the car pedal as far as it was willing to go. Whatever this was it felt worse, much worse than last time.

Within in a few more minutes the feeling grew stronger and I could see Jaspers house and that he had some friends over, bad friends. Nothing was going to make me stop, running into his house I saw that I was too late.

I could tell that whoever was here was gown but just recently. It killed me to know I was too late, I was too late on saving my wife and I was too late again. They were in the training room and I only sinced three people. That right there told me whoever was here did their damage and got what they came for.

As I ran into the room where they were I saw Luke on the flood bleeding and got a slight flash back to the horrible night, then I looked over and saw Jasper was the same way but neither of them looked like they were going to die.

Brandy looked the worst, she still had the dagger in her stomach and she was still conscious, probably not knowing how much blood she has lost. She tried to move but I could tell she was in great pain so I walked over to her and said,

"Don't move. You're too late." And she was to late, the way she looked now, she would be hurting herself more by moving. A few seconds later she passed out and soon as she did I kneeled down to help her. I would notice that dagger anywhere, it was Gwen's.

"I can't believe that bitch would try to kill her own daughter." I said with anger and despair. Maybe no Brandy wouldn't mind much that I was out to kill her mom. As soon as I took the knife out of her stomach more blood came out, but stopped soon. I saw that her wounds healed faster than even mine but I also knew than it was going to be a long time before she was going to wake but for now she was okay, at least physically.

Then I ran for Jasper he had many scratches and cut wounds but none that I knew were going to heal soon. It just looked like he was taken down because of blood loss and a nasty hit on the side of the head. That was bad, now that I look at it maybe Jasper wasn't going to be okay, we will only be able to tell when he wakes up.

Yeah the hit on the side of the head was defiantly going to cause something no one wants to know but he would wake sooner or later. So then I went to Luke and another flash back of that night came to me. Everything about him on the ground bleeding reminded me of that night and I know that no matter what I was never going to let him die. So I kneeled down beside him and looked over his injuries.

He had cuts all over him, and blood in every spot noticeable. I felt around his neck and wrists luckily there were no cuts on his neck, only blood. But on his wrists they were deep. He must have tried to block using his arms because that was where most of the blood came from. This time he was able to try to protect himself. Last time he wasn't hurt nearly as bad.

His pants and shirt were torn to shreds just by looking I saw more blood out of him than it. With less blood it was going to take longer for his wounds to heal. I picked him up and ran him into the medical room and Eli used for experiments and medical things. Setting him on a bed I ran back out and did the same for Jasper and Brandy. If I was to help and have any chance to really know how bad their injuries were it would be easier to do it in here.

A little later that night, relief came over me. None of them were going to die, but now that I thought about it the relief soon went away. Where was everyone else?

Nathan he was not in the training room and I can't since him in the house, nor my other two boys, not even Luke's other three boys. They were all taken just like Luke's wife the night mine was killed. This was bad, now the witches have another half-blood and more vampires.

* * *

**Wow... this was much worse than last chapter. Or about the same, his wife's death, Brandy losing. About equally depressing. At least no one is dead, for now, that a good thing right, right...?**

**I hoped you liked it, now that you know who it was that told Brandy she was too late. Yeah honestly I hated keeping that a secret, I wanted to tell some people so bad but.  
**

**Please review, come on it's an average of like three per chapter. ') Thank's to all who are still reading and thanks to all who have gotten this story up to 46 reviews. Really I never though I could ever come that close to 50. I was hoping for more that 10 at the begging and no theirs 20 chapters and 46 review.  
**

**So yeah, I am just really happy and a big thank you to all.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Wins sat there, in the cold, dark room waiting. A couple of hours ago he brought Luke, Jasper and Brandy from the fight that occurred before he had arrived. It was more of an ambush really. An army for Witches verses a hand full of Vampires. Nothing was fair about it, but then again life isn't really fair.

He sat in a chair that was off to the side but still had a view of the passed out Vamps. Wins first plan was to come over and hopefully get on the good side of Brandy, and then they could train her and her brother. After they were going to plan their attack, but for some reason such a smooth plan never works out.

Now he was sitting in his very old house with his son, grandson, and Brandy; hurt and bloody. Nathan was taken by the Witches along with Wins's other three sons. Sometimes it's a wonder how they were going to win this war in the first place.

They had three out of the four mixed-bloods and they have or killed all the other Vamps. All that's left was a very untrained, over-confident, teenage girl to save everything. It was all on her now to fix it, and she was running out of time. Any second now they could come barging back in and there would be nothing left to stop them. The war would be over and everything Wins did would be for no reason at all.

Luke was the first to start to more. From lying on his back he moved to corralling up on his side groaning the whole time. Just because you were a Vampire and heal fast doesn't mean you don't feel anything afterword. Luke was feeling a lot.

His back had many scratches on it and his body ached, pain was the only thing that was passing through his mind. After a few seconds of pure agony he somehow managed to push some of it away. Whatever happened to him was over and there was no reason to be paralyzed longer than he had to; even if it hurt more than he wished it had.

He rolled back on to his back feeling every movement and how much it was adding to his already strong minegrain, and sat up. Eyes still closed and body still aching, he thought he was going to pass out again, that's what he would have liked. But instead he forced the pain away and slowly opened on eyes.

At first he saw nothing because the room was dark and his night vision had not kicked in yet, but he did feel the presence of his son, Jasper and Brandy next to him. He could feel that they were as weak as him and still not conscience.

He closed his eyes again and even doing that he felt pain but opened them anyway so see if he could get his night vision to work. Still no, he must have been beaten worse than he thought. Luke tried to move again but his body was preventing him from doing more than sitting there in his own pain and misery.

So he did, Luke sat their opening and closing his eyes until finally he could start seeing through the dark, like he could before. He looked around for a moment, things were still dark but he could see that he was in Eli's experimenting/medical room. Then he looked a different way and everything that happened, everything that he was to in pain for, came back to him.

All the events that took place before now sparked in his mind whet he felt and saw was that he was in the presence of his father, Wins. He groaned, again, closed his eyes and fell back on the unconformable bed the he rose from seconds ago. Out of everything that took place the last thing he expected to see was his father, but here he was sitting there like he was waiting for something to happen.

Luke laid back up on his side, pain still searing through him and grumbled "What are you doing here?" thought his teeth.

"Oh come on you can't say you not supersized to see me." Wins stood up and walked over to Luke. "You were the one who offered the idea to come here and be on good terms with Brandy."

Luke let out and rugged pain filled breath that only let to more pain, "Yeah but I never though you would show up." He said trying to push the pain away but still failing.

"Well it's a good thing I did or you could very well be dead, lying in the middle of the room with nobody to help you. Quit your bitchy whining and drink," Wins shoved a bottle of cold blood in Luke's face and walked to the end of the bed. "I know coming here was a bad idea but I didn't know what else to do."

Luke heard what his father said but was to busy opining the bottle of blood to care. He put the open part to his lips and drank. The cold blood tasted horrid in his mouth and down his throat but it was the only thing that was going to stop the pain that he was trying to endure.

Slowly as the bottle emptied and his pain lightened but it wasn't enough to cut everything. Luke was able to sit up and see in the dark, as if it were light now, but he could still feel the lasting pain the was clouding his head. He looked at his father and saw nothing but his dark eyes with no emotion.

"So you weren't kidding when you said theirs kids were the last hope for us?" Luke said with a twinge of fear in his voice.

"When do I ever kid Luke? When do I ever lie to someone about something this serious? The witches have the upper hand now, they have three out the four and they have everyone else. We don't know what they could be doing to them right now and…" Wins thought about what he was going to say next and decided not to let his son see just how lost he really was. Wins actually has no idea what to do next, where he was going to start.

Luke looked back at his father, he saw how lost he was, for the first time Luke saw how badly hurt he was because from the death of his wife. Mar was his world, she was what kept Wins from doing something stupid and she was what kept him from getting himself in trouble, ever since his death he hasn't been able to think right or finish anything he started. As much as Luke minded the thought he was going to have to help his father.

Luke let out another less pain filled breath "Fine, but I won't stop Brandy when she going to kill you. Her life was her brothers and now that Nathan was taken… I don't know what she'll do. The first thing you're going to have to do though is make it so Jasper's less afraid of you, then maybe he can convince Brandy to give you a chance. I hate to be the one to point it out but I think Brandy and Jasper like each other more than they should. But I also think that, that is the only thing that will keep Brandy going."

Wins looked at Jasper than at Brandy. Nothing was going to stop the little bubble of laughter and came up. "Mmm, I think you right, maybe." He looked back to his son. "Your right on the part where we need to keep them apart as much as possible, it could be dangerous if they go any feather, but we need Brandy to want to save the people she cares about. I think it's cute."

"Wow, I think that was the first time you ever said cute." Luke knew that the comment was unnecessary but the little twitch he saw on the corner of his father's lips told him that there was still hope. The mood lightened in the room but soon drifted away.

"What do we do now then?" That was the big question. What do they do now? Both Luke and Wins were lost in thought. Anything could happen but they first would have to wait until Jasper and Brandy to wake up before they could do any real planning.

Right on time Jasper started to move in his bed. He did the same thing his father did and curled up into a ball on his side. He hurt just as much as Luke, if not more. His body ached with every slight movement but there was nothing he could do about it. All he needed was some blood but he didn't even know where he was at the moment.

Before Jasper could start groaning in pain he felt something near his face. So he tried to push as much pain he had down and open his eyes. He saw a bottle of red liquid and even though it hurt him, he reached for it. The only thing he could think of at the moment was to stop the pain that was scarring through his body.

Eventually he managed to sit up and twist the top of the bottle. Then he sucked down the blood as fast as his dad did. After a moment he blinked a few times and he could feel more than just pain. Jasper kept his eyes closed but he could feel that Brandy was okay and sleeping in the bed next to him.

Then he could feel that his dad was sitting in the bed on the other side of him, he was okay as well. Jasper tried to blink more of the pain away but a single bottle of old, cold, blood wasn't going to bring him back as much as he hoped for. By now he could see a little of the dark room he was sitting in but that didn't tell him why he was sitting in this room.

The last thing he remembered was being ambushed by witches and then nothing, it all was a blank after that. So he sat completely up and looked at his father. He was right Luke was fine; who ever saved knew what he was doing.

"So, how are you feeling?" Luke asked his son. Which was a little different because he only asked that few other times, it wasn't like his father to care much about what his kids were feeling.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders "Fine I guess, all things considered." He did not actually remember what happened the night before but he did wake up in pain so he could assume the fight was pretty bad.

"Good than because we need to talk about something's." Luke said back. This only confused Jasper more because they never really _talked _about things either.

"Umm, okay about what?" Jasper said with a little hesitation. He was starting to regain more sight back but until he was got more blood he would stay weaker than he really was.

"About me." Wins chimed in and Jasper knew actually why they needed to talk. It wasn't that he was afraid of his grandfather but Jasper has never really met him before. "Let me tell you this now, I was never really out to kill people and I am not that crazy."

Luke snorted at what his father said. Before Jasper could say anything he heard something strange coming from where Brandy was laying. To him it sounded life she might be crying but in a different since it could be his messed up hearing.

Both Luke and Wins must have heard the same thing because they looked to where Brandy was laying as well. Brandy must have woken up a few seconds ago when they were talking to Jasper because until now she has been silent.

_I think she's awake. _Luke sent a quick message to his dad and son silently to not disturb Brandy if she was still sleeping.

_Yeah, I'm awake _Brandy sent back not caring who hears her anymore. Brandy was awake and the first thing she wanted was her brothers. She wanted her other life back.

She wanted back everything she had before, the simple life of working with her dad at his car shop. Not knowing that her mom never really cared about her, Brandy still can't get past that her mom actually stabbed her with a knife. She wants all her old friends again and not knowing anything about a stupid Vampires and Witches war. If she had the option and would give it all up, even Jasper. But she knew that she was too far into it and that no matter what her mom was going to die and that she was going to make sure all her brothers were safe, no matter what.

She also wanted her brothers to not attack her either. When the twins were tag-teeming her, it hurt her because she knew that they loved her. That no matter what they would never try to actually hurt her. Maybe she was going to cry about it now but never again will she let something like that hurt her.

_Crying it a want of time and energy. _She spoke to herself, it was one thing that she learned from her dad when he was teaching her how to defend herself. Her dad taught her many things but that was one thing that always had her look and feel tough.

There were only few people Brandy would ever cry for and that was her family, well as least only her brothers now. The only thing she would give her mom was a knife in her stomach, but there was no time to think about that now. The first thing she had to do was stop herself from crying.

"Hay, Brandy are you feeling okay?" She herd Jasper ask. She wanted to sit up and start crying again, to just let it all out and give up. Her brothers were taken and there was nothing she could do about it but she knew if she did that they would see her as weak and Brandy was anything but.

So she cleared her tears and slowly uncurled herself from the ball of covers she was wrapped in and sat up. Until then she never knew of the pain that she was in. She was unable to see in the dark like she was before and her body ached, but why?

Brandy her to grind her teeth together to not let out the cry of pain that washed over her. _Yeah, I'm awake and fine, don't worry. _Brandy did not trust herself to open her mouth and talk so she spoke through her mind to the people in the room.

Even though the slightest movement screamed pain for Brandy she did not want to show it. The only thing that she could do was act like she could still see and understand what was going on.

"Okay good, than why don't we get out of this room and go somewhere else and talk." The voice Brandy recognized it from somewhere but she could not tell where, it was not Luke's or Jasper and she only could feel one other person in the room but she couldn't see who it was.

Jasper was able to stand and the blood was kicking in and helping him but never before has he been in such pain. Luke seemed to be having a better time dealing with it but he still was shaky on his legs. They both left the room. There was not reason left for them to be in here.

Wins knew it was a bad idea for him to be left in a room with Brandy but he could tell she was in great pain even though she was not showing it. Either way it was still dangerous for him to even be near someone who could kill him so easily. He ran out of blood bottles as well, which was not a good sign for him.

Brandy wanted to just stand and walk out of the room like Luke and Jasper did but the pain was too much and she had no idea how to stop it or who the other person was in the room with her. She couldn't see or remember where she heard the voice from either.

All Brandy could remember from last night was drinking some blood and… Blood that's what she needed, now, Brandy's body screamed pain and blood, blood was what was going to stop the pain. But where was she going to get blood, she could barely see and she couldn't smell any either.

The other person walked over beside her, that's where Brandy was going to get the blood from. _Wait no, not from another person! _ She said in her own mind. It might be the only thing that Vamps feed on but Brandy never liked taking it from another person, but the pain it hurts so much.

_- Who are you? – _Brandy asked connecting to the only other person in the room with her. Brandy could since his hesitation, it was like whoever it was, was afraid of her but…

That moment she didn't care who the guy was, the only thing her body was telling her was pray. This unlucky guy was going to be her pray; Brandy was going to take what she needed from him, which was blood.

* * *

**Yeah, it's been a while and this chapter probably doesn't make much but, things will be a little changed and everything will be explained better next chapter.**

**All I can say is thanks for reading and hope that this chapter wasn't to confusing.**


	22. Chapter 22

What else was she going to do but take what her body needed from this guy? It was either die or attack him. Brandy didn't want to but the feeling was too strong. She had to. She turned to the guy and for some reason recognized who it was even though she had never met him before.

It was Jaspers grandfather, but it was too late Brandy had already jumped on him and used her strength, that she still didn't know how to fully use, to paralyze him and force him on the ground on his back.

The voice in her head was sending her mixed singles one was telling her that he needed blood to like and to just take it from him already but the other, the one that she wanted to follow, was telling her that there were other ways to get blood and that she didn't have to do this to him to get it.

But she was too far for that voice to kick in. She had him under her control and ready for whatever she wanted. She was on top of him holding him to the ground, free to take whatever she wanted.

He looked up at her and in the back of her mind she swore she saw that he was scared. All the storied that she had heard of him told her that this man was scared of nothing, so why did he not look that way now?

It was like he was mentally asking her not to do what she was about to do but Brandy was so close to what her body needed to live and it was getting harder to control herself any more than her was already.

Brandy leaned down to his neck she and felt his tense up. She felt really bad for this guy but she also wasn't look forward to dying. Her fangs grazed the part of his neck that she was going to bite but something in her was telling her not to do it. Then the pain the she felt came back to her and the last thing she could think of was anything to get rid of it.

So she did what she said she was never going to do, and what he didn't want her to do, she bit him.

This would be the first time Wins had been bitten since his wife died. He told himself that he would never take or give blood to anyone because he would only share such intimacy with the parson he loved.

He tried telling Brandy to stop and he could tell that she wanted to but she had no control over her own body. So when she lead over him and he tensed hoping that she would stop but when someone like Brandy has her mind set to something, that all it would think about.

Right now it was set to survive. She was in pain and the only blood sores that was around was Wins. Well that's what he gets for thinking that such a newbie Vampire would be able to control itself. The way she had him pinned to the ground paralyzed him so he was at the mercy of whatever she decided. He knew that he wasn't going to get out of this without some miracle.

Too bad the miracle never came and she bit him anyway. When she bit him he felt no different from how his wife, Meredith, would bite him. That truly scared him, everyone's bits are different but this was just the same as his wife's and he had no clue how.

As he was thinking he closed his eyes, he should be struggling, he should be trying to get her off him but something about this moment made him think of his wife and that she could be the one on top of him.

All too soon the illusion ended and he lost the few fake moments he had with his dead wife. Brandy leaned up and instantly shot off him. She looked like she just made the biggest mistake of her life.

It took a few moments for Wins to get feeling back through his body. When he did he stood up slowly, watching Brandy watch him. There was something about her that reminded him so much about his wife, but it was stupid thinking. Nothing could bring her back.

Brandy backed away from him as much as she could. He blood tasted… wonderful. But that's not right, she liked Jasper! She could feel in her heart that he was the guy she really like and cared for not his grandfather. So why did she feel that odd connection to him?

Ewww, the thought in her mind just grossed her to no end. This guy was old like he was a Vampire Elder old and she felt strangely so connected to him that she actually thought about biting him again, but he also the guy that ruined her life! But here was just something, that made her forget that part.

That made Brandy back away from him more. After he stood up and looked at him. He looked so much like Jasper, except his eyes were brown and not blue but his heir was the same color and he just looked like an older version of Jasper. Which also creped her out to no end.

"W-what did I just do?" She asked horrified at the thought that she actually bit another person. It was the only thing that she would not do as a Vampire but she did it anyway and she still did not like it.

Maybe with Jasper but no one else. "You, my lady, just bit me and took quite a bit of blood." He said back in a deep voice and sent chills down her back but she still refused to believe that she was capable of pining someone like him and him not doing anything to fight it.

"Why did you not stop me, I know you could have. I am not that strong." Brandy argued back in a quite frighten voice.

"Because you have the power to do something like that did my kids and grand kids teach you nothing? You are the most powerful creature to walk. You have the blood of a strong history of Vampyres and you are the daughter of the strongest Witch blood. Both mixed make you stronger than anyone. Vamp Elders and all your relatives from you Witch blood. You just have to learn how to use it and you can be unstoppable." Wins told her the truth, even though he knew she was still too new to knew it.

He might say that but Brandy's brain refused to believe it. She looked at the spot where she had bit him and it was healing in front of her eyes. She knew that that was possible but it was so fast it felt like no one could be as strong as him, yet he said the she was.

Brandy closed her eyes and shook her head. It was unbelievable and because of that she wasn't going to believe it. Nothing was going to make her believe she was the most power being walking the earth. What about her brother they were born the same way she was? Why can't it be one of them?

"Yes, Brandy its true. I am not going to sugar coat anything for you. Now if you ever want to see your brothers again you're going to have to believe it and get used to it."

Her brothers, Brandy hadn't really thought of them since now. All she remembered was that the twins had attacked her and that whoever else ambushed them took Nathan.

But what could she do to get them back, she had no experience in fighting and she had no clue where they went and are. What Brandy wanted to do was fall to her knees and start crying. She was in over her head her bitch of a mom tried killing her and she couldn't do anything to save her brothers.

She let a tear out but quickly wiped it away. She walked to the door only to feel someone stopping her from opening it. She knew who it was, the only other person in the room.

"Brandy you need to trust me. I know that going to be hard but if we have any chance of winning this war that you're going to have to accept who you are and what had to be done to get there. I truly have no control over you but I know how much you love your brothers. You can go out there and not believe anything and let this ruin your life or you can trust the few us that are left and we can help each other win this."

She thought about that for a moment, honestly she wanted to let this ruin her life but she knew that her brothers needed her help and she would do anything, anything to make sure that they were safe.

"Why do you care?" She asked without thinking about it before.

Fire came to his eyes, rage that she hadn't seen before. "Honestly?"

"The truth." Brandy replied also without thinking.

"Your mom killed my wife, if might not seem like it but they also have my kind and grand kids. We are the last of the Vampire race and if we don't do something now, this war is going to kill all of us and everyone we know and love."

* * *

**Yes, I know, its been a little but here we are and I hope to have anouther chater up soon. Ideas, commants, anything! Thanks for reading, Sees ya.**


	23. Chapter 23

I agreed, I had to agree. There was nothing else I could do to help my brothers and get them back. My mom may have tried to kill me once and my dad, he may have been there as well but my brothers, the twins; they would never do something like that. Especially not to me, they knew me and even if we had argued and fought, we still knew that we lived each other. Something was wrong and I was going to stop it.

This was the last thing I could do to help them and now that they have Nathan, I was going to do whatever it took to get them back.

Wins and I walked out to the living room, and I wish I could say we just talked, worked out a plan and now doing it, but if wishing worked I wouldn't be in this mess.

I wish it came that easy but Wins was trying to be the leader but Jasper was arguing with him, Luke was trying to keep the peace but I could tell Jasper didn't really trust him either, anymore. It was kind of sad seeing family argue like that, yelling like they didn't care about each other.

Me? I said nothing, I couldn't say anything. I was afraid to talk to Wins because he might bring up what happened in the room and if I were to agree with Luke than I knew Jasper would feel betrayed. And if I agreed with Jasper than they would think that I was doing it because I liked him. I needed my voice but I had more things working against me than with me.

_Do I like Jasper? _No, I couldn't think about that now, my family was in trouble and wherever I was feeling for Jasper was going to wait, no matter how confusing it was.

Eventually though, we had something worked out. It took a while but we also had agreed that they weren't actually going to kill the Vamps they had already captured still it took a while for us all to agree on something.

This was the plan, one of us was going to create a diversion, it had to be big, something that would get everyone attention. Have all the guards running. The other would sneak in and shut the power off. While he was doing that the last two would go in and get everyone out.

Easy, right?

No, it wasn't. As much as I would have hoped it would be that easy I knew it wouldn't, that was only the base plan.

The first problem was who was going to do what. I had agreed to be the one to create the diversion but had all disagreed because I was the one they were looked for the most and if I somehow were to get cough, then they would do the same thing they did to my brothers and no one wants that, especially me.

Then I offered to be the one who shut down the power but they had also said no, apparently Wins was going to do that because he knew where the controls were.

So, the last thing I could do was be a rescuer which in all honesty was what I was hoping for in the first place. Jasper was doing that with me so in the end Luke was going to be the one to create the diversion.

But… the other problem we had is what would we do if something went wrong? There were too many holes in our plan to say it was fool-proof but then came more arguing. What if this happened, what if I can't do this in time? Well, all I can say is that I really didn't care what happened as long as I was able to see my brothers again and most of us make it out alive.

That only brought more arguing and wasted more time.

"I know for sure I can shut down all the power." Wins said

"But what if they had a generator to keep some of the power up?" Jasper countered.

"Then I am just going to have to create a bigger diversion, so he can get to that and shut that down." Luke balanced back.

"But what if you get cough, then what?" Wins said, and that was how we spent hours doing. Arguing about nothing, I had to say it was starting to anger me.

We had to start doing something and there guys were not going to start until each one had their way but I knew that was never going to happen. What do I do? I yelled

"Stop!" I yelled and they all stopped and looked at me, which in all honesty I was not expecting. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I said something I might have regretted. "If we don't stop arguing than nothing going to get done."

"Then what to you say we do because I can't see any way around this" Wins spoke up and I had nothing to say back, what were we going to do?

I took anything deep breath "Well, first I say we go there. I mean you just saying that it's hidden in thick forest and takes a lot of space doesn't give a very good explanation, or we needed a map to plan things out better. How am I going to know where they are even keeping by brothers? You might know where everything is but I don't. Also, I think I might be a good idea to attack under radar first. If we can, I would rather not sacrifice anyone but if we have to than…" I looked at Luke and he just nodded.

"I don't know the diversion-" I cut Wins off

"The diversion/sacrifice should be out last hope, if you can get the cameras out and most of the power off that should be enough to help. Since we don't really know what we're doing it would be better to figure something's out, undetected, and go from there."

"I think that good, but what about if you brothers come back?" I didn't want to believe it but I knew that was going to come up, my brothers were going to get in the way but that why I wanted to go undetected.

"If they come up them I'll deal with them, but what we really need if for the others to get out. Namely some of the other Elders first because there stronger and have more of a chance at helping the others."

They looked at me, I knew what I was doing, taking on my brothers if they came, which they were that was inevitable, but if fighting them was going to help to get them free somehow that I was going to do it.

"Fine, Yeah I think that would be best, we do need to know where were going and it would be best if we go undetected but I still feel like something going to go wrong, something always does." Jasper said and we all went quiet.

What if this didn't work out, what if something bad did go wrong, then what were we going to do? I took a deep breath, "We can't worry about that, I knew this plan is poor and that if we had time, if we knew what we were up to or what we knew we could accomplish, but we don't. If something goes wrong we grab what we can and run. We won't be able to meet back here though; we need a rendezvous point if it comes to that."

I looked at them but they said nothing, were they thinking? I couldn't tell, whatever's going to happen it has to work, we have to get something out of this or it could be the end.

For the next few hours, only murmurs came. It felt like the calm before the storm. A very poorly planned out storm but a storm none the less.

We set off that night, where they were keeping the other Vampires was little far away but we made it there in a few hours. Wins was right, it was in the middle of the forest, think trees and woods, unless someone ran into the front door or the side of it, this place was not being found.

Makes me wonder how much I can actually Wins to help us. It was a little late to think about that now, we were here.

Wins had told us to stop and I noticed also what he was saying about it being big, well kind of. The doors were huge but they were covered in the over growth and looked like old ruin doors. The rest was built into the mountain we were standing the base to.

Somehow Wins was able to scrape up a vague map of the place so we had a little idea of where we were going but I knew we were going to have to wing it, like I said not the best plan but it was all we could do.

We stood a few miles away from the facility and worked out our plan a little batter.

"Okay, I'll go around to the nearest door to the power room; they don't have guards outside because the place is heave guarded with cameras. If I can slip past those and get inside than I can shut down the power and you there should be able to get in."

"Once we do that we need to find where they are quickly because I have no doubt they have backup generators." I said

"What do we do when they get the power back on and how are we going to knew when you turn it off?" Jasper asked

"When I get the power off I send a message to Brandy, 1 to 1, and then I'll came in and find you. The powers going to come on quickly no matter what, there is nothing that can be done about that but we need to get as many people out as we should."

We all nodded, this was the best plan of attack, go in quietly and grab as many as possible with in the few minutes we get. I only wish it would stay that easy. But if we can't get out we decided that one of us would run and created the diversion. I didn't want to lose anybody but what had to be done needed to be done.

I didn't know what to think, the plan was actually working well, which confused me? How was a day's worth of planning, or more like yelling, to sneak into a heavily guarded base working?

Just how?

Wins sent me the message that the power was off. Luke was going in first, waiting for Wins's signal we found a different way in that wasn't the front door or a door guarded. That was the one we went into.

Because the power shut down and the building/mountain had no windows everything was pitch-black to human eyes. Vampire eyes were a different story. The door ran on an electoral lock so when the power shut off it shut off. Luke and Jasper had no problem kicking it down.

We ran, after we were in. We were looking for locker sells; prison sells… anything that looked like it could be holding people. We had to find them before to before the power came back on.

I didn't have much time to look at what the place looked like but from what I saw running at top speed was dirt floors and rock walls. Sometimes there were metal frames to hold the rock up but either than that the hallways were nothing but tunnels.

That was until my dad walked out in front of us.

* * *

**Bad time to leave a cliffhanger, I know but I kind of had a little writers block and I'm still working though it. All I can say it that this will _eventually_ be complete. Not naming when just that it will. So, if your still reading, it might take a while but it'll get there. Thankx though, BYE! **


End file.
